Ahora Tu Vida Se Hace Parte De Mí Sonríe
by Sabaku No Gaa-chan
Summary: YAOI Gaara y Sasori son dos extranjeros de Suna que se mudan a la cuidad de Konoha. Ambos conocen a su amor verdadero una vez que entran a la Universidad... Pero el secreto pasado de ambos podrá significar el peligro de sus rubios... ¿Que pasará con la relación de Deidara y Sasori? ¿Acaso Gaara se dejará llevar por los encantos de Lee cuando ya se entregó a Naruto? GaaNaru SasoDei
1. And I can sleep, i need to tell you

_Capítulo 1_

**_And I can't sleep, I need to tell you goodnight!_**

Sasori bostezó mientras se recargaba en el eje de la ventana de su pequeño departamento, el chico tenía una expresión nula en su rostro, pero se le notaba cansado y es que para el pelirrojo era un completo fastidio tener que estar despierto a esas horas de la mañana, más aun cuando la noche anterior había tenido uno de sus típicos encuentros con Itachi Uchiha, afortunadamente para el pelirrojo, no había pasado nada más que una hora de sexo oral, pero aun así se sentía completamente agotado esa mañana y no tenía ganas de nada ni de nadie.

- ¡Sasori-kun!- El chico bajo la mirada hacia la solitaria carretera y vio a Yashamaru con una enorme sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, como la de un niño antes de abrir los regalos de Navidad.

-Vamos Sasori-kun, es hora de que bajes, Gaara-kun ya está en el auto, ¡ya es hora de irnos!- El entusiasmo de Yashamaru era lo que Sasori más detestaba de él, y haberlo tenido que soportar durante veinte años junto a su primo Gaara, había sido el colmo. El hecho de no tener que verlo más era una de las ventajas de mudarse a la Universidad.

El pelirrojo dio media vuelta, cerró la puerta del apartamento y tomó el ascensor. Una vez adentro se recargo sobre la pared y de sus ajustados pantalones negros saco un cigarrillo, lo llevo a su boca y empezó a degustar de su pequeña dosis cancerígena. Después de todo, a Sasori le gustaba envenenar sus pulmones antes de cualquier alimento.

Cuando el joven salió del ascensor y cruzó la decorada puerta del lobi del edificio, Yashamaru lo aguardaba en el auto. La puerta de atrás estaba lista para que Sasori entrara al pequeño Beatle verde. El pelirrojo apoyó sus manos en el toldo del auto y se inclinó mirando hacia adentro de este. Una perfecta figura masculina lo miraba desde el fondo del auto, sus ojos turquesa se enfocaron en los ojos miel de Sasori.

Sasori respondió a la mirada de su primo con una falsa sonrisa y entró en el auto.

Era evidente que los dos jóvenes estaban relacionados, compartían rojos cabellos y pálida piel, pero Gaara, además de tener cabellos más rojizos y ardientes que los de Sasori, tenía unos oscuros círculos negros alrededor de sus ojos aguamarina y justo arriba del lugar donde debería haber nacido una ceja, tenía tatuado el kanji del amor.

Al igual que Sasori, Gaara no mostraba expresión alguna.

No pasaban de las seis en punto de la mañana, cuando el entusiasmado Yashamaru  
conducía felizmente por las solitarias carreteras con su sobrino y Sasori abordo, los dos muchachos miraban hacia la calle desde la ventana del pequeño auto. El aire jugaba con los rojos mechones de Gaara, dejando al desnudo su hermoso rostro. Ciertamente, el muchacho era atractivo, tenía una mirada tan seductora que podría volver loco hasta a su mismo primo y, él lo sabía, sabia como manipular a la gente con tan solo una mirada azul. Su cuerpo estaba perfectamente proporcionado, no le faltaba nada, ni le sobraba nada.

Eran aproximadamente las siete y media de la mañana, cuando los ojos miel de  
Sasori divisaron un letrero en la carretera.

-"Universidad Yomi del Norte" , eh- dijo Sasori con un tono entre aburrimiento e indignación y tal vez el humor de Sasori se debía a que Yashamaru había pasado gran parte del camino con una enorme mueca de felicidad en su rostro, explicando cuan maravilloso sería para ellos poder estudiar en un lugar como ese, pese a eso, los dos pelirrojos no prestaron ninguna atención.

Mientras el auto se acercaba más al nuevo hogar de Gaara y Sasori, los chicos pudieron notar que el campus de aquella escuela era enorme y estaba hermosamente adornado con verdes jardines y preciosas flores de Sakura alrededor. Aquella escuela se asemejaba a los famosos internados ingleses que aparecen en las películas de vampiros, pero a pesar de eso, no lograba impresionar a los hermosos y fríos pelirrojos.

Yashamaru estacionó el pequeño auto a las afueras del campus y salió a admirar la escuela, seguido por los dos pelirrojos. Yashamaru notó la nula expresión en el rostro de los jóvenes y sabía que no estaban nada entusiasmados con la idea de mudarse a un colegio como ese, pese a eso, aquel joven solo quería lo mejor para ellos. El hecho de que Gaara fuese su sobrino lo llenaba de un gran orgullo y no quería olvidar aquel momento, así que llevo una de sus manos al interior del bolso negro que llevaba y de un jalón saco una cámara digital. Miró a su alrededor y jalo de la mano a un tímido joven de cabellera larga y dorada.

-¿Q..Que hace, señor?, un- El rubio parecía asustado a pesar del simpático aspecto de Yashamaru. Enfocó su mirada en los dos pelirrojos y de alguna manera unos preciosos ojos miel robaron su atención. Empezó a notar las perfectas facciones del rostro de Sasori y sintió una sensación muy extraña en el estómago.

- Solo una foto, por favor- El joven rubio salió del trance en el que estaba cuando escuchó hablar a Yashamaru.

-Eto... Ok un- El chico torpemente tomó la cámara, a lo que Sasori respondió con una pequeña sonrisa que lo hizo sonrojar.

Yashamaru corrió alegremente a colocarse en medio de los pelirrojos y colocó sus manos alrededor de ellos. Notó la seriedad en el rostro de los jóvenes e introdujo el dedo índice en la boca de Gaara obligándolo a sonreír, lo mismo hizo con Sasori.

El rubio, temblorosamente enfoco la cámara en Yashamaru y los pelirrojos y no  
pudo evitar pensar en lo "tierno" que se veía Sasori al hacer ese puchero en forma de sonrisa.

Después de plasmar ese recuerdo en la memoria de los tres ((mejor dicho, de los cuatro)), Yashamaru le quitó la cámara al ya sonrojado rubio y le agradeció la molestia con una sonrisa mientras se alejaban dejando al joven solo, en su sitio.

El chico de cabellos dorados quedó totalmente impresionado por aquel pelirrojo y pensar en volver a toparse con él hacía que su corazón palpitara más rápido que de costumbre y sintiera un ligero cosquilleo en su estómago.

Definitivamente quería conocer a aquel extraño pelirrojo.

愛

El despertador sonaba con demasiada fuerza, retumbando los oídos de aquel que se encontraba bajo las blancas sabanas. Una alborotada cabeza rubia se asomó de entre las cobijas seguida por unos brillantes y dormilones ojos azules. Naruto apagó el despertador de mala gana seguido de un casi infinito bostezo.

El joven se apresuró a vestirse, tomo su casi vacía mochila y salió de su habitación.

Naruto era un muchacho alegre, casi siempre seguro de sí, pero tenía el mal habito de quejarse de todo. Tal vez se debía a todos los años que había pasado sufriendo en el orfanato y que a duras penas había logrado salir de ahí e ingeniárselas para entrar a la Universidad y ser alguien en la vida. Pero si algo era cierto, era que Naruto era bastante flojo e impulsivo y se tomaba la mayoría de las cosas a la ligera. De alguna manera, sus días siempre eran iguales y el joven estaba harto de eso, quería a alguien nuevo en su vida, pero para su mala suerte, el rubio nunca había tenido suerte con las mujeres. Claro, se había acostado ya con varias, pero eran tan solo momentos lujuriosos en la vida del joven ya que ninguna de las jóvenes, ni siquiera Hinata o Sakura habían logrado robar el corazón de Naruto.

El rubio, fastidiado de todo, llego al salón de clases y como de costumbre había llegado tarde, así que se preparó para el regaño de su tutor.

-¡Uzumaki Naruto!, llegas tarde otra vez- dijo su querido sensei dirigiéndose al rubio en un tono demasiado paterno.

-Lo siento, Iruka-sensei, ¿puedo pasar?- preguntó Naruto llevándose una mano a la cabeza frotándose su cabello y soltando su típica risita despreocupada.

-Adelante- dijo su sensei dándole la indicación para pasar.

Naruto tomo asiento y miro con aburrimiento las anotaciones que el moreno había escrito en la pizarra y en ese momento le hubiera gustado regresar al tiempo en el que él y sus amigos, Kiba, Shikamaru y Choji, solían saltarse las clases y hacer cualquier tontería mientras sus maestros y los demás alumnos permanecían en el aburrido salón, pero Naruto ya estaba en la Universidad y si quería terminar su carrera como abogado profesional, tenía que aguantar aquellas aburridas clases.

Naruto ignoró los golpes que escuchaba desde la puerta del salón.

-Adelante- Iruka dejo de explicar el teorema de Pitágoras para dirigir su atención a la puerta que lentamente se abría.

Se dejaron ver cabellos más rojizos y deslumbrantes que la intensidad del mismo sol y dos jóvenes casi idénticos entraron a la clase. Pareciera que la presencia de los pelirrojos hubiera robado la atención de todos los presentes, sin contar a Naruto, quien seguía con la mirada fija en la pizarra, pero sin poner atención, era como si estuviera dormido con los ojos abiertos.

Gaara y Sasori tomaron asiento en los únicos lugares que estaban vacíos. Alado de Naruto.

-Por lo visto son nuevos aquí- las palabras de Iruka llegaron vagamente a los oídos de los pelirrojos a lo que Sasori respondió con una mirada afirmativa.

-Bien entonces díganme, ¿Cuáles son sus nombres?- preguntó el moreno.

Todas las miradas se posaban en los dos pelirrojos y Naruto seguía sin notarlo.

-Akasuna No Sasori- dijo el joven en un tono demasiado calmado, pero eso basto para que Naruto por fin pusiera atención en lo que estaba pasando y dirigiera la mirada a los pelirrojos.

Simplemente su alma se quedó callada de cualquier pensamiento al contemplar el rostro de aquel joven que se encontraba alado de él, callado, serio.

Toda la clase posó los ojos en Gaara, esta vez contando al rubio, este quería, anhelaba conocer su nombre. Sin embargo, el pelirrojo permanecía callado.

Los segundos pasaban y las voces se empezaban a oír, Gaara se percató de eso, no más que puras tonterías, suposiciones e incoherencias llegaban a los oídos del pelirrojo y si Gaara odiaba algo, era justamente eso. Odiaba a la clase de gente que critica sin conocer, que juzga el libro por su portada... ¿Qué derecho tenían ellos para criticarlo sin siquiera conocerlo? Y fue tanto su enojo que Naruto y Sasori pudieron notar los puños sudorosos del pelirrojo ejercer presión a la nada.

-Sabaku No Gaara- dijo levantándose bruscamente de su asiento y callando el eco de las voces de todos -Soy huérfano, vivía con mi tío Yashamaru y con mi primo Sasori, tengo dos hermanos, Temari y Kankuro, mi hermana está casada con un sujeto llamado Shikamaru, mi hermano esta enfermamente obsesionado con Sasori. Y yo, simplemente soy Sabaku No Gaara, no hay nada más que tengan que saber de mí, así que cierren esa jodida boca suya y dejen de hacer comentarios estúpidos, o que ¿Acaso su vida es tan miserable que tienen que...

-¡Gaara!- Sasori interrumpió a su primo y lo tomó de la mano para luego obligarlo a tomar asiento. Después de todo Sasori ya estaba acostumbrado a Gaara. Desde siempre.

Gaara dejó a la clase bastante impresionada, incluso las chicas lo catalogaron como "El chico malo" de la clase.

-Muy bien, Sasori, Gaara, Bienvenidos- Iruka borró su sonrisa torcida dejada por la presentación de Gaara -Prosigamos con la clase- dijo el moreno sin más.

Naruto no le había quitado los ojos de encima a Gaara desde que Sasori intervino en la presentación del pelirrojo y Gaara ya se había percatado de ello.

-¿Tienes algún problema?- preguntó el pelirrojo y pudo notar el color rojo que se apoderaba del rostro del rubio, Gaara no pudo evitar soltar una ligera sonrisa y alejó sus ojos de Naruto.

-¡Tonto!- pensó Naruto, quería responder a la pregunta de Gaara, pero las palabras se le hicieron un nudo en la garganta que simplemente no podía soltar y para empeorar las cosas, se había puesto del color de un tomatito. Al final siguió sin prestar atención a la clase, pero esta vez en todo lo que pensaba era en su nuevo y extraño pelirrojo.

No volvió a ver a Gaara en el resto del día, pero el rostro del pelirrojo seguía presente en su mente ¿Cuándo lo volvería a ver?, ¿Qué le diría?, ¿Que tan bien besaría?. Todos esos pensamientos pasaban por la mente del rubio hasta que una rareza en su habitación lo había hecho reaccionar.

-La puerta está abierta- y recordaba muy bien haberla cerrado.

Para empeorar las cosas, había alguien ahí, recostado justo en la cama de  
Naruto. El rubio se acercó y toco la puerta sarcásticamente.

-¿Se puede?- dijo con el mismo sarcasmo abandonando sus labios.

Naruto se entumeció un momento al ver una cabellera roja girando hacia el para luego asomar unos ojos miel. Las mejillas del rubio dieron un cambio drástico de color, de rojo a "verde" , literalmente.

-¡Tú!- dijo el rubio en un grito bastante decepcionado.

-Este "Tú" tiene un nombre- dijo el pelirrojo levantándose de la cama, llevándose un dedo a la parte inferior del ojo y sacando la lengua. Un gesto bastante gracioso para un inexpresivo pelirrojo.

-Ah, claro...¿Sasori?- dijo Naruto haciendo el mismo gesto que Sasori.

-¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?,¿Que no te enseñaron a tocar? Además esta es mi habitación, ¿Que...que derecho tienes para ent...

-Sí que eres fastidioso- lo interrumpió el pelirrojo - En primera no tendría por qué haber tocado la puerta ya que no había nadie aquí- nuevamente Naruto quedaba como un tonto.

-Y en segunda, esta también es mi habitación- completó Sasori.

-¡¿Qué?!- Ciertamente Naruto no podía creerlo y, si le iban a asignar un compañero de habitación ¿Porque demonios no fue Gaara?

-¡Sordo!- dijo Sasori en un tono un tanto burlón -soy tu nuevo compañero, idiota-

Naruto hizo un puchero y señalo un pequeño sofá que estaba enfrente de su amplia cama.

-Tu, ahí- gritó Naruto ejerciendo presión en el dedo al ver que el pelirrojo hacia caso nulo de sus palabras.

Sasori se acercó a Naruto apartándolo de su camino con un ligero empujón para acabar saliendo de la habitación.

-Nos vemos luego, compañero- dijo el pelirrojo despidiéndose de Naruto con un simple movimiento de mano.

Sasori había llegado a la conclusión de que le gustaba hacer enfadar a su nuevo compañero y estaba casi seguro de que se terminarían llevando bastante bien.

Al pelirrojo le gustaba dar paseos y más si era en la noche. Había pasado más de dos horas vagando por el campus, conociéndolo. Hasta que por fin se detuvo en la cafetería de la escuela.

El lugar era bastante agradable, se asemejaba a un "Starbucks Coffe" con sus cómodos sillones y la música de fondo, pero Sasori prefirió las mesitas con sombrillas al aire libre.

No habían pasado más de veinte minutos y el pelirrojo ya había acabado con su taza de café americano. De sus ajustados pantalones sacó un cigarrillo y aspiró profundamente llenando sus pulmones de humo negro. Era tarde ya, así que el pelirrojo sacó su celular para ver la hora y en vez de ver números en la pantalla de su iPhone, vio reflejados unos preciosos ojos azules que lo miraban desde dos mesas atrás.

Pudo reconocer por los ojos azules y la larga cabellera dorada, que era el joven de aquella vez, el rubio que le había tomado la foto a él, a Gaara y Yashamaru. Dios ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado ahí observándolo? Sasori sonrió ligeramente y se puso de pie, lo que hizo que el rubio desviara la mirada hacia otra parte. Sasori volvió a sonreír y se acercó a la mesa del rubio.

-Desde aquí podrás verme mejor- dijo el pelirrojo tomando asiento frente al rubio.

Las mejillas del joven se tornaron rojas y se hacían evidentes las gotas de sudor que se formaban en su blanca frente.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- preguntó Sasori tirando el cigarrillo que tenía en su mano.

-Mi nombre es...- las palabras del rubio se hacían cada vez más difíciles de salir, pero el pobre ya había esperado mucho para poder intercambiar identidades con el pelirrojo.

-Soy Deidara, un- al abandonar las palabras de su boca, el rubio de alguna manera se sintió aliviado y suspiró.

Sasori sonrío.

-Dei...dara- repitió el pelirrojo mirando a los ojos del rubio de forma algo pensativa. Deidara parecía ya un tomate maduro y lo único que hizo fue asentir con la cabeza, rápida y tiernamente.

-Sa..so..ri- dijo el pelirrojo tomando la mano de Deidara fingiendo un saludo formal.

Fue un trabajo duro para Sasori poder arrancar la pena del pecho de Deidara, pero por fin lo había logrado y ¿Quién diría que tenían tanto en común y a la vez nada?

-Marionetas ehh, yo también soy artista, pero para mí ¡El arte es una explosión!- fue la primera vez que Deidara hablaba frente a Sasori con tanta seguridad.

-¿Una explosión?- y no era una pregunta como tal -¿Qué sentido tiene algo que muere cuando nace?, el arte es algo que radica en las cosas que duran para siempre, conservando su belleza eterna- el pelirrojo notó el cambio de expresión en el rostro de Deidara , obviamente se sentía decepcionado.

Sasori sonrió nuevamente.

-Quien diría que somos muy parecidos, ehh mi Dei-

-¿Mi ...Dei?- Solo esas palabras bastaron para que el corazón del rubio empezara a latir al máximo.

-Mi Dei- Afirmó Sasori y en ese momento un cosquilleo invadió el cuerpo de Deidara, su rostro no podía estar más rojo, su alma no podía estar más feliz.

De alguna manera, el pelirrojo también estaba feliz, aquel rubio era tan interesante y "tierno" que hizo que Sasori se olvidara de todo... Hasta de la hora.

El pelirrojo noto que eran los únicos que quedaban en la cafetería, a excepción de su profesor Iruka-sensei, que compartía la mesa con un hombre de pelos plateados. Sasori miro la pantalla de su celular.

-Ya es tarde, tengo que regresar- dijo el pelirrojo

- Yo te acompaño Saso..ri, un- dijo Deidara esperanzado de no separarse de su pelirrojo, no aún.

-¿Cuál es tu dormitorio?- pregunto Sasori, porque ciertamente, él tampoco quería separarse del rubio.

-Edificio G, cuarto 19, un- dijo Deidara levantándose de la silla y tomando su mochila.

Ahora los dos sonrieron y tal vez era mera coincidencia que los cuartos de ambos estuvieran tan cerca.

Los dos jóvenes caminaban por los pasillos del edificio y Deidara no podía estar más feliz. Estaba dispuesto a todo con tal de estar alado de su pelirrojo, mirar sus ojos, sentir sus labios, tocar su cuerpo, tomar sus manos... Sus manos... Las mismas manos que tenían ya al rubio acorralado en la pared.

Deidara no se dio cuenta de ello hasta que sintió la jugosa lengua del pelirrojo probar de su blanco cuello, para luego llegar a lamerle la oreja tan seductoramente que no podía negar que lo disfrutaba.

-Sa...Sasori un- el rubio apenas podía hablar, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando y por un momento se llegó a preguntar si estaba soñando.

-¿Si mi Dei?- susurró sensualmente en el oído del rubio.

-Ahhg- un ligero gemido abandono los labios del rubio y se perdió en los oídos de Sasori.

El pelirrojo prosiguió a colocar su pierna izquierda en la entrepierna de Deidara, rozando entre las telas de los pantalones, el miembro ya erecto del rubio. Ante esto, el rubio soltó un gemido más fuerte y lleno de deseo.

-AGHH.. Saso..ri..dan..na- ¿Danna?, al pelirrojo le parecía tierna la forma en que Deidara reaccionaba, tan tímida, tan adorable.

De nuevo Deidara tenía el rostro de Sasori frente al suyo. Estaban tan cerca que ambos podían sentir el calor de sus bocas deseadas por un beso... Un beso que no llegó.

-Buenas Noches, mi Dei- susurró nuevamente en el oído de Deidara y luego se marchó.

Si hubiera sido otra persona como Itachi o Kankuro, era seguro que Sasori inmediatamente los llevaría a la cama, pero esta vez no, y lo cierto era que no entendía porque no lo hizo con Deidara ¿Acaso Akasuna No Sasori se estaba enamorando?

-Sasori no... Danna...- dijo el rubio y se sintió tranquilo al notar que sus palabras se perdían en el eco, llegando a los oídos de la nada.

-Buenas Noches, mi Danna, un- dijo

愛

-Gaara- Naruto dejo salir el nombre del pelirrojo sin darse cuenta, y no podía creer que aun no lograba dormirse. Había estado recostado en su cama por más de dos horas, queriendo mirar las estrellas, pero lo único que veía era el viejo y blanco techo de su habitación.

Casi lograba dormir cuando escucho un golpe en la puerta.

-Ah, al fin aprendiste a tocar, idiota- gritó el desesperado rubio levantándose de su cama y abriendo la puerta bruscamente para poder hacerle otro puchero a su compañero. Y lo hizo. Inmediatamente después de abrir sus ojos azules, vio al pelirrojo, pero no era el pelirrojo que se esperaba encontrar frente a él.

Era Gaara quien estaba frente al rubio.

-Mierda- pensó Naruto. Había llamado idiota a Gaara, a su Gaara, aunque a este parecía no importarle.

Sus ojos azules estaban más abiertos que nunca, obviamente por la impresión de ver al pelirrojo frente a él.

- Lo siento, p...pasa por favor- dijo el rubio tratando de sonreír lo más que podía y cerrando sus pequeños ojos de manera en la que solo se le veían dos líneas torcidas.

Gaara lo miró por unos segundos.

-¿Donde esta Sasori?- preguntó el pelirrojo.

Su voz era algo grave, y eso le gustó a Naruto. Tal vez se beneficiaría de compartir cuarto con el primo de su querido Gaara.

-Ahh jaja, Sasori no, no ha regresado aún- dijo Naruto llevándose una mano a la cabeza y frotando su corta cabellera rubia.

-Pero puedes esperarlo aquí, si quieres-

Gaara soltó una ligera sonrisa, entró al cuarto y se sentó en la cama de Naruto. De sus pantalones negros, sacó un cigarrillo y, al igual que Sasori, empezó a degustar de él.

Naruto estaba nervioso, pero feliz. Tenía a Gaara a solas en su habitación, pero aún no estaba seguro de que decirle y era evidente que él tenía que romper el silencio.

Tomó asiento alado de Gaara, lo más cerca posible.

- Y, ¿Cómo te llamas?- preguntó Naruto tratando de hacer que su pregunta fuera indiferente y discreta, pero no fue así. De hecho su pregunta fue bastante tonta ya que el pelirrojo ya se había presentado ante él, ante todos. Pero ya era demasiado tarde para que Naruto se diera cuenta.

Después de deshacerse del cigarrillo que tenía en las manos, Gaara giró la cabeza, enfocando sus ojos turquesa en Naruto.

El rubio no pudo sentir el momento en el que Gaara se acercó tanto a él. Casi podía sentir el calor de la boca del pelirrojo.

- ¿Cómo me llamo?, Uzumaki Na..ru..to- dijo el pelirrojo en unos hilos de voz tan sensuales que entumecieron por completo al rubio.

Naruto lo podía sentir, podía sentir el calor en los labios de Gaara que, lujuriosamente lo invitaban a probar de él. Era como una droga tentadora a la que no se podía resistir. Nadie podría.

- Ga...Gaara, uhh- dijo Naruto en un tierno suspiro.

Y miraba a su pelirrojo de pies a cabeza. Dios, era tan perfecto, sus rojos cabellos con la intensidad de mil soles, sus hermosos ojos turquesa que penetraban en el rubio como si trataran de buscar algo... Y su perfecto cuerpo, la forma en la que su ropa se amoldaba en su figura. Aquella camisa blanca que dejaba al descubierto su blanco pecho y daba a notar censuradamente sus pezones.

Al notar eso, Naruto se sonrojó aún más, pese a eso, el rubio estaba dispuesto a robarle un beso a Gaara.

La puerta se abrió y el pelirrojo de ojos miel noto como su primo estaba obviamente seduciendo a Naruto. Sasori soltó una risita.

- ¿Qué es esto? - interrumpió.

Naruto volteó a ver a su compañero con un gesto de sorpresa en su rostro. No podía creer que Sasori haya arruinado su momento con su pelirrojo.

- Pusiste en mis cosas tu anillo de escorpión- dijo Gaara levantándose de la cama del rubio. De los bolsillos de sus pantalones, sacó un pequeño anillo y se lo dio a Sasori.

- Ahh, esto, gracias- dijo Sasori mientras depositaba un sensual beso en los labios de su primo, y Gaara correspondió mordiendo suavemente los rosados labios de Sasori, invitando a su lengua a jugar con la de él. Finalmente los pelirrojos dejaron de intercambiar saliva y Gaara salió de la habitación.

Naruto no podía creer lo que había visto. Lo invadía una sensación llena de celos y confusión. ¿Qué diablos había pasado? ¿Gaara y Sasori?. El enojo del rubio se hizo evidente ante los ojos de Sasori.

-¿Que ocurre Naruto? - preguntó el pelirrojo.

-¿Co...Cómo pudiste besar a Gaara?- Naruto tenía ideadas ya muchas cosas que le podía decir al pelirrojo, pero solo esas palabras pudieron salir de su boca -Creí que ustedes eran primos-

-Lo somos- añadió Sasori.

-Entonces... ¿Por qué lo besaste?- preguntó alterado el rubio.

Sasori lo pensó por un momento.

Él y Gaara se habían comportado así desde que tenían memoria y no lo veían como si fuera algo malo. Desde pequeños, no habían tenido la inocencia de cualquier infante. Cuando los dos pequeños pelirrojos se bañaban juntos, ya se habían acostumbrado a tocarse mutuamente y a intercambiar tiernos besos. Claro, esa rutina no había desaparecido por completo. Así se mostraban su afecto como primos.

-Siempre he sido así con Gaara- dijo

-Tú y él son...

-No seas tonto- interrumpió el pelirrojo -No porque beses a alguien significa que estas forzado a tener una relación con esa persona- ... Esa persona...y la imagen del rostro de Deidara apareció en la mente de Sasori.

El joven se acercó a Naruto, tomo su rostro y choco sus labios contra los del rubio.

-¡¿QUE CREES QUE HACES!?- gritó el rubio despegándose del pelirrojo. Estaba tan sorprendido como confundido.

- Te besé- dijo Sasori relamiéndose los labios.

-Sí, ya se que me besaste, pero ¿porque?- preguntó el rubio aún exaltado.

-Dime... ¿Acaso tenemos algo?- preguntó Sasori

-¿Qué? ¡Claro que no!- gritó Naruto sonrojándose un poco.

-¿Lo ves?, te besé y no tenemos ninguna relación, así somos Gaara y yo, solo primos- dijo el pelirrojo.

Naruto sonrió de forma aliviada.

-Tengo sueño, voy a dormir- dijo el rubio mientras se metía entre las blancas sabanas de su cama - Buenas Noches-

-Oye Naruto- el pelirrojo interrumpió el próximo sueño del rubio. -El beso que te di-

-¿Que con eso?- preguntó bostezando el rubio.

-Hubieras preferido que te lo diera Gaara...¿cierto?-

-¿Gaara?- Naruto cortó su bostezo para pronunciar ligeramente el nombre de su querido pelirrojo y era evidente que así era. Besar a Gaara era lo que Naruto más quería. -Si- dijo el rubio llevándose su dedo índice a la boca y lamiéndolo tiernamente.

- Suerte con eso, Naruto- Y era cierto, Sasori le estaba deseando suerte a Naruto con su primo.

Naruto volteó a ver a su compañero y le lanzó una enorme sonrisa de ojo a ojo.

Gaara se recargó en la pared del pasillo justo afuera del cuarto de su primo. Y no podía evitar sonreír_... Gaara... Si_. Las palabras del rubio habían llegado claramente a los oídos de Gaara ¿Por qué se había quedado afuera de la habitación veintidós escuchando la conversación de Naruto y Sasori? ¿Tal vez porque aquel rubio también era de su interés?. Ni él mismo lo sabía, pero lo cierto era que si su primo no hubiera llegado en ese momento, no habría dudado en besar a Naruto.

El pelirrojo soltó una ligera risita de sus finos labios y se fue.

Estaba ya frente a su habitación, el cuarto diecinueve. Sus suaves y blancos dedos lentamente abrieron la puerta.

-Ja... Buenas Noches...- dijo el pelirrojo al contemplar el cuerpo dormido de su compañero de habitación. -Deidara...-

Y ciertamente a Gaara también le hubiera gustado decir -_Buenas Noches, Naruto...-_

El pelirrojo entró a su habitación, se recostó en su cama y sus ojos turquesa lentamente se cerraron mostrando solo dos círculos oscuros.

-Buenas Noches, Gaara- dijo Naruto consiguiendo el sueño también.

°°Somehow I'll show you, that you're my night sky°°


	2. Kuchizuke: I'll rain on you tonigth!

_Capítulo 2_

_**Kuchizuke**__**: I'll rain on you tonigth!**_

Un aire nocturno revolvió los cabellos de Gaara, quien simplemente llevó una de sus manos a la cabeza tratando de arreglar su inexistente peinado rojo. El joven dirigió su mirada a las tantas parejas que salían por la puerta de la cafetería de la escuela; felices, contentas, ansiosas por una noche de sexo.

Por un momento, el pelirrojo se sintió como un tonto. Había estado esperando por más de veinte minutos a su cita de esa noche, y para él, esa ya era una espera bastante larga. Gaara recordó a su primo y su típica frase: _"No me gusta esperar, ni hacer que me esperen". _Y al fin comprendió aquellas palabras que Sasori siempre repetía. No era justo que le hicieran esperar tanto cuando aquel rubio fue quien le había estado rogando por una cita, una oportunidad; y al fin, Gaara había accedido ¿Cómo se atrevía el otro a hacerlo esperar tanto?

— ¡Gaa-chan!— El pelirrojo se había parado ya de la banquita de madera en la que estaba, y estaba dispuesto a largase cuando escuchó esa voz tan ansiosa y risueña que repetía su nombre.

— Naruto...— respondió Gaara con la intención de reclamarle el tiempo perdido; sin embargo, no pudo decir nada más que el nombre del otro. Después de todo, en su interior, se alegraba de la llegada del rubio.

Desde aquella vez, en la que Naruto y Gaara estaban a punto de fundirse en un apasionado beso, el ojiazul no había encontrado la oportunidad para terminar lo que habían empezado, y pensó que invitar al pelirrojo a tomar un café sería un buen comienzo, o al menos, eso fue lo que Sasori le aconsejó.

Y allí estaban, frente a frente, sentados en aquellos cómodos sillones de medio círculo. Una combinación de nervios y alegría invadía el cuerpo de Naruto y, este solo podía controlarla bebiendo de su delicioso frapuccino de moka, que momentos antes, le había traído una camarera pelirosada.

— Lo siento Gaa-chan, tenía cosas que hacer, pe...pero te lo voy a compensar ¡De Veras!— se disculpó el rubio después de darle el último sorbo a su bebida. Lo cierto era que Naruto se había quedado dormido después de haberle ganado a Sasori en _Guitar Hero_, pero ¿Quién no hubiera caído rendido a la almohada después de cuatro horas de ese jodido juego?. Y para empeorar las cosas, ese viernes era el último día de exámenes. Esto le daba al joven las herramientas necesarias para excusarse por haber llegado tarde. Ahora, de lo único que se preocupaba era de como compensarle a Gaara el tiempo perdido.

— No te preocupes— dijo el pelirrojo dando también el último trago a su taza de café americano traído por la pelirosada. _No te preocupes_ no era algo que Sabaku No Gaara diría después de _casi_ haber sido plantado en una cita por alguien como Naruto, pero era ciertamente eso. Aquel ojiazul, de alguna manera cambiaba algo dentro del pelirrojo.

El rubio plantó una enorme sonrisa en sus labios.

— No Gaa-chan, si me preocupo, te hice esperar demasiado, y eso está mal. Definitivamente te lo voy a compensar— dijo Naruto con un cierto gesto prometedor, que no hizo a Gaara dudar en lo más mínimo en aquellas palabras.

Aquella cita, era sin duda, diferente a las demás. Ninguno de los dos jóvenes se salió de su papel o dejo de comportarse como si mismo. Mientras Naruto hablaba y hablaba como perico, contándole a su acompañante todos sus sueños e ilusiones, que, prácticamente eran imposibles; el pelirrojo tan solo le miraba fijamente, conociéndole, estudiándole. Tal y como su hermana mayor le había enseñado. Entonces recordó las palabras de Temari: _Eso es lo que todo Sabaku debe hacer._

Gaara dejo caer de sus labios aquel cigarrillo que tenía jugando, desde hace un buen rato.

Las palabras del rubio, le llegaban literalmente al corazón. Al escuchar sobre el pasado del otro, el pelirrojo lo sentía más cercano a él; como si se conocieran desde siempre, y de alguna manera, le alegraba saber que Naruto siempre mantendría una sonrisa en el rostro, incluso en los peores momentos.

El ojiazul también disfrutaba el tiempo junto a su amado pelirrojo, y es que desde aquel semibeso, ellos no habían tenido tiempo para estar solos. No como Deidara y Sasori.

愛

Un bostezo abandonó los labios de Sasori, para luego perderse en el inmenso silencio que invadía la habitación veintidós. _Pff, si Naruto no vuelve a tiempo, el idiota tendrá que dormir en el sofá esta noche_ pensó el pelirrojo mientras se llevaba ambas manos tras la cabeza, tratando de encontrar la posición perfecta para relajarse en la amplia cama de su compañero.

Después de su merecido trago de vodka, y de haber devorado todo el contenido de una cajita _Benson & Hedges_ ; el joven estaba a punto de conseguir el sueño, cuando tres diminutos, y de alguna manera, tímidos golpecitos en la puerta le arrebataron del descanso a sus ojos miel.

— Sa... ¿Sasori Danna?— se oyó una vocecita desde el otro lado de la puerta. Y casi con la misma velocidad de un relámpago, el mencionado saltó de la cama de Naruto y corrió a atender la puerta.

— ¿Si, mi Dei?— respondió al ver a su novio parado frente a él. Le pareció tierna la forma en la que las mejillas de Deidara se ruborizaban más con cada segundo que pasaba, y como las adornaban los dorados mechones de cabello que se habían escapado de la media coleta que tenía; y que indiscretamente le colgaban al rostro. ¡Cualquiera podría confundir al joven con una muñeca de porcelana!

— Etto... ¡Hola Sasori Danna!, ¿Puedo pasar?, un— preguntó el mencionado rubio con un tono de nerviosismo en su voz. — Y te puedes quedar...— añadió el pelirrojo dándole la indicación al otro para que pasara.

Deidara se estremeció al sentir la respiración de su novio en su cuello. Estaba a punto de ceder a aquella mano traviesa que le sobaba lentamente la entrepierna; pero la memoria de por qué estaba allí le hizo apartar al pelirrojo de su cuerpo.

— E... Etto, Sasori Danna, te... Te traje algo— interrumpió las caricias del otro con una pizca de tartamudeo en sus palabras.

Sasori se sorprendió al ver al rubio sentado alado de él, con sus manos extendidas y sus mejillas color tomate. En sus blancas manos se apoyaba una curiosa figurilla de arcilla que daba la impresión de asemejarse a un escorpión del desierto.

Impactado ante el talento de su pareja, el pelirrojo tomó la figurilla con cierta delicadeza, admirando los detalles que esta tenía. — Gracias…— alcanzó a decir sin darse cuenta que ya tenía una sonrisa plasmada en el rostro, la cual inmediatamente se borró para darse el gusto de probar por primera vez los carnosos labios de Deidara.

El ojiazul tardó un par de segundos, pero finalmente se dio cuenta de que esa calidez que inundaba su boca, era nada más y nada menos que los labios de aquel enigmático pelirrojo que le había robado el corazón desde la primera vez que sus miradas se cruzaron. Y, ¡Que mejor sensación la que gozaba!, pues no eran cualquier par de labios, eran los de Akasuna No Sasori. ¿Qué labios más sabrosos, rosados y carnosos que los de los habitantes de Suna?

Obviamente, Sasori tenía que lucirse con el rubio, y no dudó en introducir su jugosa lengua en la boca de Deidara, provocando que el este cerrara los ojos con fuerza, correspondiendo con su lengua a las invitaciones del pelirrojo. Y pudieron sentir la lengua del otro rosarse y acariciarse más de una vez. Pudieron tragar la dulce mezcla de salivas que se fusionaban en un beso apasionado, y ocasionalmente, se mordían los labios con un poco de fuerza, haciendo que tomaran un tono rojizo.

De pronto sintió unas suaves manos recorrer su torso seductoramente, obligando al rubio a curvearse un poco. Sasori aprovechó para empujarlo y hacerle caer en las blancas sabanas de la cama de Naruto. Teniendo al ojiazul recostado y con la camisa entreabierta, el pelirrojo, de un impulso acomodo sus piernas, de tal manera que las de Deidara quedaran atrapadas en las de él. En esa posición, y justo encima de él. Sasori se dio el lujo de pasear sus manos por el pecho del rubio, hasta llegar a sus dorados cabellos. Por alguna razón, este desató la media coleta del rubio, mientras sus dedos se enredaban en los hilos dorados.

Y allí estaban, uno encima del otro. El pelirrojo se percató de la erección del otro por sobre su pantalón, y una sonrisa lujuriosa se dibujó en su rostro.

— Vaya, vaya, ¿que tenemos aquí?— preguntó el chico de la arena roja llevando su mano al miembro del otro, sobándolo por sobre sus ropas,

Deidara tardó un poco en digerir la situación, hasta que escuchó un sonido peculiar. Al darse cuenta de que se trataba del cierre de su cremallera siendo bajada por el pelirrojo; este quiso detenerse, pero su cuerpo no. Era tanto el deseo de querer fusionarse con aquel que estaba frente a él, que su temperatura corporal aumentó extremadamente; sintiendo el calor del deseo recorrer cada rincón de su cuerpo. El rubio acepto con euforia los placeres que Akasuna No Sasori estaba a punto de brindarle.

Definitivamente, Naruto no iba a dormir en su cama esa noche.

愛

Naruto pestañeo varias veces. La escena que acababa de presenciar era totalmente increíble. Su cuerpo sintió el impulso de soltar una patada contra la puerta y hacer que esta azotara contra la pared, interrumpiendo a quienes se encontraban adentro — Jajaja, esta vez me las pagaras, Sasori— recordó el momento del casi beso con Gaara y como su compañero les había interrumpido. Sorprenderlo en pleno acto con Deidara parecía ser lo justo. Así los dos estarían a mano. Y estaba a punto de interrumpir los excitantes gemidos que se escuchaban desde su habitación, pero... —Un momento...Si Deidara está allí adentro follando con Sasori...Eso significa que Gaara está solo en su habitación... ¡Esta puede ser mi oportunidad!—

En sí, la cita de Naruto y Gaara había salido bastante bien, pero no era justamente un final tan sencillo y común el que el rubio esperaba; y ver marchar al pelirrojo con un simple _Nos vemos mañana_ lo dejó crudamente decepcionado. Era evidente que Sabaku No Gaara tenía un corazón inalcanzable, pero para Uzumaki Naruto no había imposibles. Iba a acceder al inaccesible y bien resguardado corazón de Gaara. Iba a hacer que este que este lo amara... A como de lugar.

Naruto tenía un objetivo, y el mundo sabía que si el joven se proponía algo, no había absolutamente nada en el mundo que le detuviera. Teniendo eso en mente, cerró la puerta dejando a Sasori y Deidara hacer de las suyas; mientras él pegó carrera hacia el cuarto del Sabaku No.

De la habitación veintidós a la diecinueve no había gran distancia; sin embargo el ojiazul sentía como si hubiera corrido un maratón de veinte kilómetros sin la más mínima gota de agua. Se limpió el sudor de la frente y sus manos se posaron con delicadeza en la manija de la puerta _Justo detrás de esta puerta... Se encuentra Gaara_ Y las gotas de sudor nuevamente se hicieron presentes en su rostro color canela. —Vamos Naruto, ¡Tú puedes!— se limpió el sudor nuevamente y tocó la puerta tres veces.

Los segundos pasaban y nadie atendía la puerta, pero... _Gaara debe de estar allí, ¿Dónde más podría estar?_ Sin permiso de nadie, ni siquiera de él mismo; el impulsivo joven abrió la puerta que, para su suerte, no estaba cerrada con llave.

Sus ojos dieron un paseo por la habitación aparentemente desierta; parecía que ni la más mínima presencia de vida pasaría por ese lugar, y por un momento pensó que se había equivocado. Sus pupilas azules metal notaron un cálido vapor saliendo de entre una escondida puerta en la esquina del cuarto, y sus oídos pudieron identificar algo parecido al ruido de la lluvia_... Gaara está bañándose…_ las mejillas del rubio se tornaron en un aspecto similar al de Deidara. _Él está desnudo…_ El imaginarse a Gaara desnudo hizo que por poco perdiera el conocimiento _Vaya, creo que ahora te entiendo... Hinata._ Y recordó a su tímida amiga que siempre acababa estrellándose contra el suelo cada vez que sus ojos plateados se encontraban con los azules de él.

Para cuando Naruto se dio cuenta, ya estaba frente a la puerta del baño, con un claro deseo de abrirla y ver a Gaara tal y como dios lo trajo al mundo.

Dejándose llevar por la curiosidad, el ojiazul adentró la cabeza al cuarto de baño, y pudo sentir como la calidez del vapor le inundaba el cuerpo; era eso, o el hecho de ver reflejado sobre la cortina de baño el ardiente cuerpo del joven de cabellos rojizos.

Naruto sabía que estaba mal espiar a la gente mientras esta se está bañando, pero para ese momento, su cuerpo ya lo había dominado por completo, obligando a sus piernas a dar pequeños y sigilosos pasos hasta estar justo enfrente de la cortina de baño.

Contempló la perfecta sombra que estaba frente a él. Con los ojos entrecerrados casi empezaba a fantasear, pero el rubio quería más, mucho más, y una simple sombra no iba a complacer al caprichoso Naruto Uzumaki.

Se agachó, apoyando el mentón en sus rodillas y llevó sus manos sobre estas también (pose muy similar a la de cierto detective sexy, amante de los dulces y pasteles). No sin cierto temblor en sus manos, el rubio le indicó a su brazo izquierdo acercarse a la cortina de baño, y alzarla un poco para satisfacer el caprichoso deseo de sus ojos.

De pronto, y sin previo aviso, el primer razonamiento lógico de su cerebro se hizo presente _Un momento... No...No puedo espiar a Gaara de esta forma, lo único que lograría con esto es hacer que él se enfade y que tal vez nunca más me vuelva a hablar en su vida, o peor aún, podría terminar como Jiraiya-sama... no ¡eso no pasará!, ¡definitivamente no echaré todo a perde_r! Y recordó a su querido mentor… _Seis costillas y ambos brazos rotos, y algunos de sus órganos internos estaban dañados. La causante de sus heridas fue Tsunade-sama, que le golpeó terriblemente, tan solo por espiar a aquellas jóvenes desnudas que se relajaban en las aguas termales...Me pregunto, ¿Cómo reaccionaria Gaara?_ El decidido joven se puso de pie, dio media vuelta y emprendió el primer paso lejos de su pelirrojo. Y bien, de no ser por su enorme distracción, o por el maldito jabón rosa que se encontraba tirado en el suelo, su plan de escape hubiera funcionado de maravilla.

_Mendokusai...  
_  
Dios, esta vez echaría todo a perder. Diablos, ¿Cómo pudo ser tan estúpido?. Gaara de seguro le soltaría un tremendo puñetazo en la cara, o peor aún, él jamás le volvería a hablar en su vida ¿Qué podría ser peor que eso? Tal vez terminar como Jiraiya.

Para Naruto, su caída se le hizo eterna; pasaron tantos pensamientos por su cabeza que apenas y sintió el tremendo golpe que se dio en las pompas —¡Auch!— la expresión abandonó involuntariamente su boca. Abrió los ojos para descubrir que tenía sobre él la blanca cortina de baño_. Dios, ¿acaso tiré la cortina?... ¿pero cómo?... Oh no, cierto, agarré la cortina con fuerza para evitar caerme... ¡Baka!_

El rubio se quitó la cortina de encima para encontrarse con un Gaara enojado, pero su vista se quedó opacada por las gotas de agua que caían con fuerza sobre él.

Las gotas dejaron de golpear su rostro, pero aun las escuchaba caer. Abrió los ojos y la imagen más hermosa de su vida se hizo presente, parecía como un sueño. Frente a él tenía al ser más hermoso del universo cubriéndole de la cálida lluvia que se escapaba de la regadera. ¡Realmente Gaara parecía haber sido esculpido por los mismos griegos!

El corazón del rubio palpitaba a ritmos alarmantes al ver al precioso, y desnudo pelirrojo frente a él. Para su suerte, Gaara no se veía enojado, pero tampoco feliz. De hecho, tenía la misma expresión nula en el rostro; típica de todos los Sabaku y Akasuna. _Debí imaginarlo, Gaara_.

— E...Etto...Anno...yo...—Por primera vez en su vida, Naruto tartamudeaba demasiado, incluso más que Deidara, incluso más que la mismísima Hinata Hyuuga.

— LO SIENTO MUCHO GAARA-CHAN— dijo el rubio casi gritando, y con los párpados a punto de romperse como resultado de ejercer tanta presión en ellos.

— Estas empapado— fue la respuesta por parte del pelirrojo. Ciertamente, Naruto no esperaba ese comentario tan sutil y completamente fuera de lugar. Es decir, él llega y espía a Gaara mientras se baña, torpemente se cae y arranca la cortina de baño; y lo único que el pelirrojo dice al respecto es _Estas empapado_... ¿Porque?

— Deberías quitarte esa ropa— la voz de Gaara lo sacó de sus pensamientos y notó como este se acercó hasta estar a escasos centímetros de él. El pelirrojo acomodó su cuerpo desnudo en la misma posición tipo "_L Lawliet_". Llevó sus manos a la mojada playera del rubio, y de un impulso, se deshizo de ella arrojándola a quien sabe dónde, dejando el pecho de Naruto expuesto nuevamente a las gotas de agua de la regadera.

El silencio reinó el lugar por un par de segundos. — Ga...¿Gaa-chan?— preguntó el rubio al ver lo fija que estaba la mirada de Gaara sobre él. — Acércate más a mí, Naruto— las palabras del Sabaku llegaron como relámpago a los oídos del ojiazul y este no dudo en dejarse llevar por las suaves manos del pelirrojo hacia su cuerpo. Al tenerle tan cerca, Gaara le abrazó dulcemente, colocando su mentón en aquel hombro color canela. Su lengua juguetona salió de entre sus labios y empezó a degustar de la colorada piel de Naruto. Una sensación electrizante recorrió el cuerpo del rubio llegando a la punta de su sexo. —…Gaa-chan…— dijo entre gemidos. El mencionado giró su cabeza hasta estar cara a cara con el chico de cabellos amarillos. Las manos del pelirrojo se encontraban rodeando el torso del Uzumaki, mientras que este ya tenía las suyas alrededor del cuello de Gaara. La mirada aguamarina penetraba totalmente en la azul, pero de manera dulce, deseosa. Sus labios se encontraban a escasos milímetros y el deseo de fusionarse era más que evidente.

En ellos había un calor intenso y sus respiraciones eran cada vez más cálidas. Tal vez se debía al vapor del agua caliente que los bañaba.

— Esta vez...— No iba a ser como aquella vez en la habitación veintidós, esta vez no habría ningún Sasori chismoso, esta vez sería diferente... Esta vez... — no dejaré pasar la oportunidad, Naruto— el pelirrojo acarició el mentón del rubio con sus dedos y sin perder más tiempo, rozó con sus suaves labios la boca de Naruto, pero Sabaku No Gaara no se conformaría con un simple roce de labios. No, él no era así.

El segundo roce, fue un beso real y lleno de pasión. Y Gaara no dudó en introducir su jugosa lengua en la boca de Naruto, la cual correspondió bien.

Se tenían bien sujetos uno del otro. El agua de la regadera no hacía más que subir la temperatura en el cuerpo excitado de los jóvenes. Y ellos no hacían más que escuchar como chocaban sus dientes, mutuamente, saboreaban la dulce saliva del otro combinada con la suya de una manera tan única. Mas deliciosa que todo lo que alguna vez hubieran tragado. Y Gaara era un experto en morder labios y mover la lengua.

Para el deseable pelirrojo, Naruto era la segunda persona con quien compartía la ducha, y con Sasori había aprendido a besar perfectamente.

_Por alguna razón la anciana Chiyo, abuela de Sasori, siempre le insistía a Yashamaru que los pequeños debían bañarse juntos, que así ahorrarían más agua y que además, por ser casi idénticos, uno no tenía nada que el otro no tuviera. Para la noble anciana, no había nada de malo en que Sabaku No Gaara y Akasuna No Sasori se bañaran juntos. Gran error._

Al principio seguían conservando la inocencia de cualquier infante de cinco años de edad. De no ser porque un día a Sasori se le ocurrió la idea de "bañarse mutuamente" — Será divertido Gaa-chan, tú me bañas y yo te baño a ti. — alegaba el pequeño Sasori en el momento en que Yashamaru salió de la habitación para marcharse a su trabajo: miembro del cuerpo médico de Sunagakure. — Está bien Saso-chan— accedió el pequeño Gaara.

¿Quién hubiera imaginado que ese inocente juego, acabaría por crear a los pervertidos más sexys de toda Suna?

— Te gusta ¿verdad?— preguntó Gaara al escuchar un pequeño gemido por parte de Sasori, mientras le "lavaba" el pequeño miembro.

— Si, se siente bastante bien— comento el pequeño Akasuna. — ¿Quieres que haga lo mismo con el tuyo?, te va a gustar, Gaa-chan—

.

—Tienes razón, se siente bastante bien—

Así, Gaara del Desierto y Sasori de la Arena Roja perdieron su inocencia. Seguido de eso, apasionados besos se hicieron presentes; convirtiendo a ambos pequeños en expertos besadores.

— Ne, Gaa-chan— dijo el pequeño Sasori algo preocupado.

— ¿Si, Saso-chan?

— Lo que estamos haciendo...

— ¿Que con eso?

— ¿Crees que está mal?

— ¿Por qué debería estarlo?

— No lo sé...somos primos y... Chiyo-baa-sama y Yashamaru-san se podrían molestar si...

— Sasori, ¿A ti te gusta lo que hacemos?

— Claro que sí, pero...

— ¿Sabes? Si a ti te gusta, y a mí me gusta, entonces no tendría por qué estar mal, es algo entre nosotros dos y punto. No necesitamos la opinión de nadie.

Sasori lo pensó por un momento. Realmente disfrutaba la intimidad con Gaara, y no quería renunciar a ella; y no lo haría, ni siquiera con el pasar de los años.

— Ne, Gaa-chan

— ¿Si?

— Te quiero.

— Yo también te quiero, Saso-chan.

Quererse tanto hasta el punto de llegar a perder la virginidad juntos. Es simplemente hermoso.

*O*

La erección de Naruto se hizo más evidente en el momento que la mano indiscreta de Gaara pasó por su entrepierna. Pronto, entre tantos besos; o tal vez solo uno bastante largo, y el vapor del agua caliente; el oxígeno se hizo necesario y terminaron por despegarse.

Se miraban exhalar suavemente. Enserio, Naruto amaba a Gaara con todas sus fuerzas, no había duda de ello. Y probablemente el pelirrojo también compartía el mismo sentimiento. _Amor, eso debe ser._

Gaara notó la erección de su rubio por sobre el pantalón mojado. Sonrió levemente y llevó una mano hasta el punto de erección. — Esta dura— dijo el Sabaku de una manera tan normal que parecía que podía decirlo en cualquier momento del día. — Ga, Gaara...— dijo el rubio al sentir la mano del otro sobre su miembro. — Deberías quitarte el pantalón, yo te haré sentir mejor. — dijo el pelirrojo mordiéndose levemente el labio inferior.

_Yo te haré sentir mejor..._ Pareció sentirse avergonzado después de escuchar las palabras de Gaara; pero eso no era vergüenza y ni el mismo Naruto pudo identificar aquella sensación que poseía. Analizó la situación.

Fue sumamente enloquecedor sentir la lengua del pelirrojo sobre la suya, pero más aún lo fue sentir la mano de él sobre su miembro. Y por fin comprendió. Iba a hacer el amor con Gaara, con su Gaara. ¿Que podría ser mejor?. Entonces aquella sensación también la comprendió. Estaba excitado, estaba enamorado.

Si bien, el rubio estaba tan hundido en sus pensamientos que empezó a preocupar a aquel que estaba frente a él.

— ¿Acaso no me escuchaste, Naruto? Te dije que te bajaras los pantalones— dijo el pelirrojo, pero su tono no fue el de un psicópata violador, fue más bien un tono ansioso y sutil. Algo que era muy extraño en él.

— Si no me vas a hacer caso, entonces yo te los bajaré— añadió al notar que el rubio seguía en las nubes. Entonces Gaara se puso de pie, tomando las manos de Naruto para obligarle a hacer lo mismo.

Naruto le miró fijamente mientras el pelirrojo se agachaba nuevamente para deshacerse de la prendas del rubio, dejando al desnudo su carnoso miembro. Parecía que el Uzumaki estaba avergonzado por su evidente excitación.

— No sabes cuánto había esperado para hacer esto.— después de escuchar esas palabras, Naruto pudo sentir su carne dentro de la boca de Gaara.

Este degustaba del palpitante miembro excitado del rubio totalmente; chupaba, mordía, saboreaba. Justo enfrente de la boca del pelirrojo, se encontraban sus dedos, que ansiosa y rápidamente masturbaban lo que quedaba afuera de su boca.

Naruto no hacía más que cerrar los ojos y morderse los labios con fuerza, mientras un salvaje placer inundaba su cuerpo. Apenas abrió los ojos y contempló a Gaara saboreando su sexo con deseo. Notó como los ojos aguamarina del otro también observaba la escena.

Chupar, sacar, chupar, sacar y así sucesivamente. Y lo que motivaba al pelirrojo a seguir, era simplemente escuchar los suaves gemidos del rubio...— Aghh—

Y ¡Que más hermosa sensación la que sentía!, no estaba siendo gozado por Sakura, ni mucho menos por Hinata. Estaba siendo disfrutado por Gaara, eso era simplemente fascinante.

Se dejó llevar por el mayor placer que había sentido en su vida, y en el punto de excitación máxima, se dejó venir en la boca del pelirrojo.

Gaara tragó alocadamente el cálido néctar del rubio, algo espeso, pero sumamente delicioso. Como siempre, el pelirrojo había hecho un buen trabajo.

El joven dejo resbalar el satisfecho miembro del rubio por sobre su boca. Entonces el rubio contempló el bello rostro de Gaara; tenía las mejillas entre un color rosado, sus rojos cabellos cubriendo parte de sus ojos entrecerrados, y sus labios, aquellos rosados labios manchados de semen, que poco a poco fueron limpiados por el agua caliente de la regadera. Gaara estaba precioso. Y la imagen de él en ese estado, se guardaría en la mente de Naruto por siempre.

El rubio dio por terminada la noche y resbaló su mojado cuerpo por la pared, sentándose. Un suspiro satisfactorio abandonó sus labios.

— Aún no acabo contigo…— dijo el pelirrojo para sorpresa de Naruto. Este abrió los ojos como platos y miró a Gaara confundidamente.

— ¿No entiendes? Apenas estoy comenzando—dijo mientras giraba salvajemente al rubio, dejándolo cara a cara contra la pared.

Y conforme más entendía a Gaara, mas incógnitas sobre él se le presentaban; ¿Cómo es que aquel pelirrojo que le miraba tiernamente momentos atrás, terminó por embestirlo salvajemente contra la pared? Y pues bien, si por algo Gaara y Sasori eran tan deseados, seguramente era por esa forma tan salvaje y cruel en la que disfrutaban tener sexo.

Una sonrisa psicótica y lujuriosa se formó en los labios del demente pelirrojo.

°°_Talk my way out of control, talk myself out of falling in love, falling in love with you._ °°__


	3. Everything was perfect, but then he

_Capítulo 3_

_**Everything was perfect, but then he appears.**_

Tomando con fuerza las caderas de Naruto, Gaara se mordió los labios con una mirada "casi" demente reflejada en sus ojos aguamarina. _Apenas estoy comenzando_ alcanzó a oír el rubio, y sin plena conciencia de lo que estaba pasando, pudo reconocer el evidente torbellino de bipolaridad que caracterizaba al pelirrojo, casi dominando su mente y su cuerpo.

Naruto parecía temerle, pero eso era lo más excitante del asunto, el tener a aquel demente frente a él le provocaba una gran euforia que no hacía más que incrementar el deseo en su interior de ser poseído por aquella bestia de cabellos rojizos.

Apretó con fuerza sus mojados puños, que anteriormente se posaban en los azulejos azules de la pared. No había sido penetrado en un largo tiempo, lo cual explicaba la pequeña reacción de dolor que lo invadió en el momento que Gaara dejó de presionar sus caderas e introdujo el primer dedo en el interior de Naruto.

Bastó con ejercer presión en el rostro y en los puños, sin emitir ningún quejido de dolor.

Al pelirrojo le pareció un poco estrecha la entrada de Naruto, pero tenía que satisfacerse, su cuerpo le insistía. Así que prosiguió a introducir el segundo dedo.

Y sintió los dedos de Gaara rozar su interior; por más que lo intentaba, no le iba a ser posible aguantar más el dolor.

—D... Duele, Gaara— dijo el rubio mordiéndose la lengua haciéndola sangrar un poco.

Sus palabras llegaron vagamente a los oídos del otro. Y este miraba sus dedos insertados en el rubio con tanta lujuria. Pudo sentir su propio miembro bastante excitado en ese momento buscando un lugar donde poder penetrar.

El pelirrojo lentamente sacó sus dedos y los llevó a su boca, lamiéndolos, probando el sabor de Naruto. Dirigió su mano hacia el miembro del rubio, masturbándolo rápidamente. Este soltaba excitantes gemidos llenos de placer. Gaara rozaba su propio miembro con el trasero del otro.

—Ga... Gaara, más rápido...— dijo el excitado rubio.

—Oh, claro que te daré más rápido— respondió el pelirrojo mientras masturbaba a velocidades extremas el duro sexo del otro.

Ambos experimentaban un placer incomparable, y ante esto, Naruto se corrió en la mano del pelirrojo.

Al sentir el cálido y espeso semen coloreando sus pálidas manos, Gaara llevó a la cara su mano derecha y se embarró el líquido en su rostro lujuriosamente, para luego saborear lo que quedaba en su mano, dando rápidas lamidas la dejo libre de rastro.

De nuevo colocó sus manos en la cintura de Naruto, presionando un poco. Se relamió los labios limpiando lo que quedaba de semen en ellos.

Con fuerza, y sin piedad por el dolor del otro; Gaara metió por fin su palpitante miembro en Naruto.

— ¡Ahh!— El rubio sintió como si algo se rompiera dentro de él, y no resistió las ansias de gritar. Casi sintió que sangraba. El dolor era bastante intenso.

— Cálmate... Lo disfrutarás, ya verás— dijo el pelirrojo sujetando con fuerza las caderas de Naruto, observando la escena con euforia.

El agua caliente seguía cayendo sobre los jóvenes, y Gaara no había hecho ningún movimiento desde hace ya unos segundos. Todo era silencio, de no ser por la lluvia que caía sobre ellos.

La misma sonrisa demente se volvió a plasmar sobre sus labios y sacó su miembro para volverle a meter con más fuerza, tratando de introducirlo por completo.

— ¿Te gusta?— preguntó Gaara al escuchar los gritos del otro. El rubio no respondía, no hacía nada más que gemir de placer.

—Si te gusta ¿verdad?— vuelve a preguntar —Te haré gritar más fuerte, te daré más duro—

Gotas de sudor combinadas con agua caliente y agrias lagrimas escurrían por el rostro de Naruto y un grito bastante fuerte abandonó su boca. Esta vez sí estaba sangrando. Parecía que a Gaara no le importaba el dolor que le provocaba al rubio... _Lo vas a disfrutar_ creyó haberle escuchado, y es que para gozar los placeres que el pelirrojo le brindaba, habría de ser masoquista.

Y sus quejidos parecían música para los oídos de Gaara, pues cada vez lo penetraba con más fuerza. Meneaba sus caderas contra las del otro mientras sus mejillas se coloreaban y entrecerraba los ojos mirando hacia arriba. De pronto aquel dolor que Naruto poseía, se convirtió en un placer agridulce que le hacía soltar gemidos más fuertes y llenos de pasión.

—¡Di mi nombre!— gritó el pelirrojo entre gemidos. Las mejillas de Naruto se coloraron.

Estaba gimiendo tanto y tan fuerte que "casi " le era imposible pronunciar el nombre de Gaara.

—¡Que digas mi nombre!— repitió con más fuerza, arañando con sus uñas las caderas de Naruto.

El rubio empezaba a preocuparse, tenía que complacer los caprichos de Gaara, pues según él, esa era la única manera en la que podría llegar a enamorarlo. Sentía como las uñas del otro le arañaban, también sentía ese tremendo placer que nunca nadie había sido capaz de brindarle en el pasado. No tuvo opción.

—G...Gaa— por más que lo intentaba, no podía soltar el nombre por completo.

— ¡DILO!— ordenó el excitado pelirrojo de una manera un tanto amenazadora.

—Ga...— intentó decir. De pronto, Gaara había logrado hacer que el rubio llegara al punto máximo de excitación. Entre tanto placer, Naruto tomó aliento para lograr su objetivo.

—GAARA— gritó como si no hubiera un mañana, encorvándose casi totalmente, pues el pelirrojo también había llegado a su punto máximo y dejo fluir su cálido liquido dentro de Naruto.

Ahora los dos combinaron el eco de sus voces en un gran y excitante grito, casi quedándose sin aliento.

Aquella sensación cálida que lo invadía, era el dulce jugo blanco de Gaara. Se sentía tan perfecto en todo el sentido de la palabra. Pues en ese preciso momento Sabaku No Gaara y Uzumaki Naruto eran dos en uno, se había cumplido el deseo de ambos...se habían fusionado.

Ya habían desperdiciado bastante agua.

Se encontraba atrapando entre los brazos del pelirrojo, su cabeza pegada al pecho de él; podía escucharle el corazón palpitar y una lluvia de felicidad cayó sobre él. No pudo evitar sonreír.

Se acomodó entre las cobijas y con sus brazos, rodeó el torso de Gaara, acariciando su espalda.

—Gaara, lo siento— dijo el rubio suavemente — siento haber entrado sin permiso y espiarte, yo... De veras lo siento— sus ojos azules se entrecerraron y ejerció presión al abrazo que le brindaba a Gaara. Este planto una leve sonrisa en los labios.

—No soy un tonto, Naruto. Ya sabía que estabas ahí— dijo para sorpresa del rubio _¿Cómo?, ¿Cómo se dio cuenta?_ —Tan solo... Estaba esperando que entraras junto a mí— agregó. Entonces aquel pelirrojo supo desde un principio que Naruto le espiaba, y no hizo nada para detenerle. De hecho quería que entrara junto a él. _Querías que entrara junto a ti, Gaara._

—P...¿Pero cómo?— preguntó el rubio un tanto avergonzado —¿Cómo te diste cuenta?—

—Tu aroma— respondió el pelirrojo — Ese aroma tan inconfundiblemente tuyo, me enloquece— agregó mientras acariciaba los cabellos de Naruto.

Fue en ese momento que se dio cuenta. El corazón de Gaara, por el que muchos luchaban por alcanzar; ya le pertenecía desde el principio y no le era necesario tratar de alcanzarlo, pues desde aquella primera vez que sus miradas se cruzaron, el corazón del pelirrojo le había sido otorgado. Gaara le amaba.

Dulces lágrimas descendían por sus mejillas mientras Gaara le abrazaba dulcemente.

— Estoy loco— dijo el pelirrojo interrumpiendo el llanto silencioso del otro — Estoy total y perdidamente loco por ti, desde la primera vez que te vi—

Naruto abrió sus ojos cristalinos como platos —Gaara...chan— mencionó mientras nuevas lagrimas nacían desde sus ojos azules, y, por un momento se olvidó de todo... Tan solo existían Gaara y él. Eso era lo que le bastaba para un mundo perfecto.

—Ahora eres mío, Naruto— le susurró al oído tiernamente — Soy tuyo— añadió el rubio casi silenciosamente _Hoy y por siempre_.

El dulce silencio de la noche reinó la habitación diecinueve por algunos segundos. Los dos jóvenes permanecían abrazados en aquella cama amplia.

—Por cierto...— interrumpió el silencio Gaara — ¿Donde esta Deidara?— sus palabras hicieron que Naruto recordara a su amigo y a su compañero, no pudo evitar soltar una risita quisquillosa —Sasori-chan lo ha tenido bastante ocupado, Gaa-chan— dijo el rubio dándole a entender a Gaara que Deidara no llegaría a dormir esa noche, y pues no pudo hacer nada más que asentir y cerrar los ojos lentamente. Y el hecho de que Sasori hubiera aprovechado la intimidad con Deidara, le había permitido a Gaara dormir con Naruto esa noche.

愛

Hermosos eran los momentos que pasaban juntos. Tanto Gaara como Sasori habían encontrado algo bueno en aquel prestigiado colegio... Sus rubios. Uno impulsivo, gracioso, escandaloso y hasta cierto punto fastidioso; el otro dulce, tímido, agradable, adorable, y a veces escandaloso también. ¿Quién diría que esa clase de muchachos serían los indicados para aquellos pelirrojos?

Ellos, temidos y deseados por muchos, con una frialdad digna de los puestos que ocupaban en su país: El país del Viento, específicamente: Sunagakure. ¿Quién no era Gaara? Si no que el hijo y primogénito del gobernante de Suna: El Cuarto Kazekage.

Aquellos jóvenes significaban el sustento para su nación. Gaara, como futuro Kazekage de Suna, y Sasori, como el dueño de la organización más importante y poderosa de la región: La Brigada de Marionetistas de Sunagakure, encargada de innovar el armamento militar del país.

Si, aquellos jóvenes eran de suma importancia.

La tensión que se hallaba por aquellas tierras, estaba marcando el inicio de una rotunda guerra entre el gobierno y la peor de las mafias; y la gota que derramó el vaso fue el asesinato a sangre fría del Cuarto Kazekage, dando paso al caos, la masacre, la violencia, la muerte.

Tras el fallecimiento del padre de Gaara, Yashamaru había jurado proteger el futuro de la nación, que radicaba en aquellos pelirrojos, de lo contrario, Sunagakure caería en ruinas. Así que, mientras los problemas con aquellos mafiosos se tranquilizaban, les envió a estudiar en aquel colegio, uno de los más prestigiados ubicado en el centro de la nación vecina: Konoha.

愛

Cerró su libro de matemáticas, se levantó de su pupitre y se dispuso a salir del salón de clases cuando una mano de detuvo tomándole del brazo derecho.

— Deidara, espera un momento por favor— escuchó el rubio para luego alzar la mirada y encontrarse con la de su profesor.

—¿Qué pasa, Iruka-sensei?— preguntó Deidara un poco apresurado; pues tenía que encontrarse con su novio, y bien sabía que a Sasori no le gustaba esperar.

—Tsunade-sama tiene que comentarte algo, acompáñame por favor— dijo el moreno mientras guiaba al despistado rubio a la oficina del director. El castaño tocó la puerta y una voz femenina le dio la indicación para pasar.

Deidara rápidamente tomó asiento en una de las sillas cafés que se encontraban justo enfrente del escritorio de la directora.

—Seré rápida, Deidara— dijo la rubia de coletas —hay un joven de nuevo ingreso en el colegio, hemos decidido que se quedará en la habitación que compartes con el joven Sabaku. Así que necesito que lo guíes hasta el cuarto y que además le muestres todo el campus —

Deidara parecía no poner atención. Chequeaba cada cinco segundos la hora de su reloj de mano. Estaba haciendo esperar mucho a Sasori.

— ¿Esta claro?— preguntó la rubia al notar la falta de atención del ojiazul.

— ¡Si señora!— respondió cuando la voz de la directora le hizo salir de sus pensamientos.

— ¡Shizune!— llamó la rubia casi gritando a su joven asistente.

—En seguida, Tsunade-sama— dio en respuesta la pelinegra y rápidamente salió de la oficina para luego regresar con el mencionado chico nuevo.

Al verlo, Deidara le dedicó una mirada rápida.

—Bien Deidara, él es...

—Mi nombre es Rock Lee— interrumpió aquel pelinegro a la rubia de coletas, haciéndola enfadar un poco.

愛

Gaara se encontraba recostado en su cama, mirando perdidamente hacia el techo, pensando solo en una cosa..._Naruto_...

Desde que estaban juntos, el pelirrojo no pasaba ni un segundo del día sin pensar en aquel muchacho. Siempre esperaba el momento de poder estar sobre él, dominándolo como nunca nadie lo haría.

Pronto la manija de la puerta se escuchó abrir, lo que sacó al pelirrojo de sus pensamientos y le obligó a mirar hacía la puerta que lentamente se abría. Pudo distinguir dos siluetas. Una de ellas no se le hacía familiar.

*O*

Lee, ante agudizar la mirada como un halcón buscando su presa; buscó dentro de la penumbra del cuarto y logró ver unos ardientes cabellos rojos que se dirigían hasta Deidara y él. El rubio lo tomó de la mano y le obligó a entrar a la habitación.

—Gaara, ¿dónde estás?— preguntó el ojiazul mientras buscaba encender la luz del lugar.

Apenas y la luz inundó su alrededor, Lee pudo mirar con más claridad el hermoso rostro de aquel pelirrojo. Gaara le correspondió la mirada clavando sus ojos turquesa en él. Y Lee podría jurar que el corazón casi se le salía del pecho, como queriendo abrazar el alma de Gaara.

Era la primera vez que el pelinegro se sentía de esa manera.

/

/

—Eso no me corresponde a mí, Deidara— dijo molesto Gaara

—Por favor, Gaa-chan, sabes que si Sasori me ve con otros se molestará— rogó el rubio recordando como momentos antes su novio hervía de celos al ver al rubio junto a Lee.

_—Es mi nuevo compañero, Danna— intervino el rubio antes de que su novio echara a golpes al pelinegro de la cafetería. Ante lo dicho, Sasori se tranquilizó —¿Y Gaara?— preguntó el pelirrojo un tanto confundido —Gaara no se irá, Lee compartirá habitación con él y conmigo— dijo el rubio.  
_  
Si, Sasori lo tenía bien vigilado, y el ojiazul no iba a poner en juego su relación. Gaara tendría que encargarse de Lee.

—Está bien— accedió resignado el pelirrojo —Yo me ocuparé de él—

Lee alzó de una impresión sus pobladas cejas y plantó una enorme sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Gaara no entendía porque había accedido a las peticiones de Deidara ¿Será porque se había fastidiado de escuchar al rubio rogarle tanto? No, de ser así seguramente lo habría mandado al diablo. El pelirrojo tan solo accedió porque Deidara era la pareja de su querido primo, y de alguna forma, aquel chico le agradaba.

愛

—¡GAARAAAA!— gritó Naruto desesperadamente al ver la figura de su novio a lo lejos de la noche.

Mientras se dirigía hacia él, logró distinguir una segunda persona, como estaba de espalda, solo pudo notar lo delgado que era; su cabello, negro como el carbón, pero brillante; estaba cortado de una manera peculiar, casi en forma de casco. "No es la gran cosa" pensó Naruto frunciendo el ceño un poco.

—Naruto...— murmuró el pelirrojo mientras giraba la mirada hacia atrás, viendo a su rubio correr de forma alocada hacía él.

—¿Quién es él, Gaa-chan?— preguntó Lee mirando de forma divertida al rubio.

—Él es...

Antes de que pudiera terminar su frase, Naruto llegó lanzándose a sus brazos y besándolo apasionadamente.

Lee podía ver la mirada de reojo que le dedicó Naruto, y la tradujo como _"Él es mío, aléjate de él, perra"_. Además observó como las lenguas de ellos se asomaban entre sus labios para jugar entre sí. Miró como se mordían suavemente los labios mientras las manos de Naruto jugaban con el rojo pelo de Gaara, y como el pelirrojo escondía sus manos debajo de la playera del rubio, recorriendo y acariciando su espalda color canela.

La ardiente pareja terminó su sensual beso dejando un hilo de saliva colgando de los labios de ambos.

—Te extrañe mucho, Gaa-chan— dijo Naruto tiernamente con las manos aún enrolladas en el cuello del pelirrojo.

—Yo también te extrañe, bebé— le respondió sensualmente abrazándolo por la cintura y volviéndole a besar dulcemente.

Naruto miró a Lee e interrumpió el beso con su novio.

—¿Quién es él?— preguntó el rubio con una mirada llena de celos. Gaara dirigió su mirada hacia el pelinegro.

—Él es...

—Soy Rock Lee— interrumpió Lee a la defensiva —Tu eres...

—Uzumaki Naruto— dijo el rubio mirándolo fijamente mientras sus dedos se enredaban en los cabellos del pelirrojo —soy el novio de Gaara— añadió mientras se acomodaba en el abrazo y sacaba su lengua para lamer sensualmente los labios de Gaara.

Lee le dedicó a la excitante pareja una sonrisa falsa, mientras en su interior sentía una extraña sensación: Una combinación entre celos y tristeza.

—Naruto, él es mi nuevo compañero— comentó el pelirrojo notando la tensión que había entre el rubio y el pelinegro.

— ¿En serio?— respondió haciendo un enorme esfuerzo por sonar lo menos interesado posible —¿Qué pasó con Dei-chan?— esta vez sí sonó más preocupado, después de todo Deidara era su amigo.

—Compartiré habitación con ambos, Naruto-kun— dijo Lee cruzando los brazos y frunciendo un poco sus enormes cejas.

—No te pregunte a ti...— respondió el rubio de forma amenazadora, clavando sus ojos azul metálico en los negros del otro.

Un silencio enormemente intenso se apoderó del panorama en el que se encontraban, y Gaara sentía el cuerpo de Naruto más caliente que nunca, pero no era excitación exactamente. De hecho el rubio tenía unas enormes ansias guardadas, como si estuviera a punto de explotar; si, aquel rubio era como un Big Bang a punto de estallar y devorar todo a su alrededor. Y bueno, eso ya era típico de él, todos sabían que Uzumaki Naruto era la persona más celosa que pudiera existir.

—No es necesario empezar una discusión, ¿sabes? Además Gaara y yo tenemos que irnos...— dijo Lee tomando de la mano al pelirrojo y deshaciendo el abrazo que este compartía con Naruto y llevárselo consigo.

Al rubio se le subieron mil y un colores al rostro. Él no tenía derecho a llevarse a su Gaara ¿cierto? Naruto era su novio, y el pelirrojo lo amaba ¿cierto? Pero, entonces ¿Por qué Gaara seguía los pasos del otro? El Uzumaki estaba más que furioso, por el tono en el que Lee le hablaba a su novio, tan tenue, tan dulce. Se le escuchaba gruñir como una bestia, y ejercía demasiada presión en los puños, como si quisiera atacar al pelinegro que tomaba de la mano al pelirrojo.

—Me quedo con él— dijo Gaara librándose de la mano de Lee, para sorpresa de este y del rubio, el cual se alegró enorme e inmediatamente, y dibujó una enorme sonrisa en el rostro —Regresa tu solo—

Lee abrió los ojos como platos ante aquellas palabras, pero ¿Que podía hacer? Después de todo Naruto era la pareja del pelirrojo, no él.

No hizo más que asentir con una sonrisa falsa y alejarse de aquella pareja que nuevamente se fundía en un ardiente beso.

Después de unos momentos, el pelinegro miró atrás y aquel pelirrojo había desaparecido junto con su rubio. Lee continuó su camino con la mirada perdida en sus tenis _Converse_ que avanzaban lentamente por los pisos del campus. _¿Por qué?. No lo entiendo... ¿Por qué me siento de esta manera? Es decir... Apenas y lo conozco... No sé nada sobre él y aun así me causa un tremendo dolor verlo alejarse junto con ese chico...pero es que Gaara es tan..._

Se detuvo ante la puerta de su habitación y tocó la puerta tres veces —¿Quién?— escuchó la voz del rubio de cabellos largos —Soy yo— respondió el pelinegro.

— ¿Quien "yo"?—  
—Pues yo...—  
—Yo... ¿Quién?—  
—Soy "L" y vengo en busca de "Kira"... Jaja si como no, soy Lee, idiota, ¡abre!—

El rubio abrió la puerta con indiferencia y dejo al otro entrar, mientras él regresaba a su actividad rutinaria: su arte efímero con arcilla. Para concentrarse, conectó su IPod a sus bocinas seleccionando _Figure 0.9_ de _Linkin Park_.

Lee tomó asiento en el sofá donde dormía, mientras escuchaba aquel tono metalero combinado con rap que caracterizaba a _Linkin Park_. Suspiró tratando se sumergirse fuera de la música.

—Ne, Deidara-kun— murmuró sutilmente por lo que al rubio se le hizo imposible escucharle.

— ¡Deidara!— dijo con un poco más de fuerza en sus palabras. El ojiazul bajó el volumen de la música hasta que se dejó de oír.

— ¿Si?, un— respondió Deidara dedicándole una mirada rápida para luego hundir nuevamente las manos en su arte.

—Gaara-chan...— dijo suavemente para luego hacer una pausa — Él enserio ama a Naruto-kun ¿cierto?—

—Supongo que sí, un— contestó el rubio algo pensativo.  
—Humm...—  
—Entonces... Ya conociste a Naru-chan—  
—Si...—  
— ¿No crees que se ven lindos juntos?—  
—Supongo— dijo Lee tragando saliva con fuerza.  
—Su relación es algo enfermiza ¿sabes?, Naruto es muy posesivo con él, o mejor dicho, está obsesionado con él; y Gaara siente exactamente lo mismo, lo raro es que no se le nota para nada, nada más muestra esa expresión nula... Pero lo ama, estoy seguro, Naruto es la primera persona en alcanzar el corazón de Gaara..., Un—

—Gaara... Es lindo ¿cierto?— preguntó Lee con lágrimas queriendo descender de su piel morena.

—Lee, ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?— pregunto Deidara haciendo creer al pelinegro que este ya sospechaba de sus sentimientos por Gaara — sabes que Sasori se molestará si pienso así de otros chicos— terminó para alivio de Lee.

*O*

Eran aproximadamente las tres de la mañana y Lee abrió sus ojos negros lentamente. Notó la perfecta figura del pelirrojo que se encontraba dormitando a algunos metros de él. No se dio cuenta a qué hora entró a la habitación exactamente, y llegar a esas horas significó una buena dosis de sexo con Naruto en el armario de limpieza.

Lee se levantó hasta estar alado de _"su"_ pelirrojo y contempló su figura durmiente. Miró sus rojos cabellos y los acarició suavemente deseando poder acariciar más que eso. Gaara no dormía, tan solo descansaba, así que sigilosamente regresó al sofá dejando que el pelirrojo descansara. Se veía tan bello. _Algún día serás mío_…


	4. Por el dulce sabor del pecado

_Capítulo 4_

_**Por el dulce sabor del pecado, he lastimado a quien más amo.**_

— ¿Por qué no, Gaara?  
—Porque no puedo ahora, Naruto  
—Ya nunca puedes...

Se le hizo tan doloroso el escuchar el cruel silencio que los separaba desde sus teléfonos celulares. Apretaba su iPhone con fuerza al no escuchar ni el más mínimo hilo de voz por parte del pelirrojo.

—Te lo compensaré— contestó Gaara finalmente —Te lo prometo.

Naruto no sabía que contestar, había escuchado esas palabras tantas veces ya. _"Te lo voy a compensar Naruto"_ era simplemente una serie de promesas abandonadas que no tenían ni la más mínima esperanza de cumplirse, y en verdad, dejar flores y chocolates en la habitación del rubio no arreglaría nada.

—Te amo— dijo Naruto con un nudo en la garganta, y con una pequeña luz de esperanza en el corazón de que el otro le respondiera con el mismo sentimiento en sus palabras. Sin embargo, las agrias respiraciones que recibía desde su teléfono le hicieron comprender que tal vez el pelirrojo ya no lo amaba como antes.

—Yo también te amo...— respondió Gaara suavemente y así Naruto dio por terminada la conversación.

No mentía, Gaara realmente sentía un profundo amor hacia el rubio; el estar junto a él era lo único que anhelaba, pero un fastidioso obstáculo llamado "Lee" le impedía poder cumplir ese deseo.

En cada momento, por más pequeño que fuera; el moreno no desperdiciaba la oportunidad de poder estar junto a Gaara, y a este no se le dificultó notar los sentimientos que Lee le profesaba.

Si, Gaara ya le había demostrado infinidad de veces lo enamorado que estaba de Naruto; pero para su mala suerte, todo el mundo parecía estar en contra suya. Tenía que lidiar con Lee, que apenas y veía la oportunidad y se le pegaba como chicle; con Deidara, que dejaba al cejudo en sus manos para no poner en juego su relación con Sasori; con sus profesores, que le asignaban al moreno como compañero para realizar las tareas y proyectos de clase; y finalmente, con Naruto, Gaara estaba consciente del dolor que a este le provocaba al verle con el pelinegro. No era justo para el rubio.

—No tienes que soportar esto ¿sabes?— dijo Lee mientras cerraba suavemente el libro que "leía" y dirigía su mirada al pelirrojo que estaba alado de él; con el teléfono celular aún en sus manos.

— ¿A qué te refieres?— preguntó Gaara con indiferencia mientras volvía a tomar asiento en una de las sillas de la biblioteca y sus blancas manos se posaban en aquel grueso libro de Historia para abrirlo lentamente.

Lee suspiró y se levantó de su silla, dando paso hasta estar alado de Gaara, observándolo tiernamente mientras este ignoraba su mirada.

—Tu mereces mucho más que lo que él te puede ofrecer— dijo mientras que con sus dedos dirigía el rostro del pelirrojo hacia él y levantaba dulcemente su mentón para poder encontrarse con esos ojos turquesa que tanto le gustaban.

— ¿Y tú qué sabes?— replicó Gaara un poco molesto, escapando del agarre de Lee y devolviendo la mirada a las viejas hojas de aquel libro.

El moreno se sentó alado de él, y suavemente tomó entre sus manos el rostro del pelirrojo, casi acariciándole sus blancas mejillas.

—Sé que mereces algo mejor— le susurró Lee en un tono bastante provocador —Algo que solo yo te puedo ofrecer.

No supo cómo, ni porque; pero su cuerpo no pudo evitar estremecerse al escuchar aquellas palabras, pues si algo admiraba Gaara de Lee, seguramente era su forma tan directa de decir las cosas, sin una pizca de titubeo en sus palabras.

Sin darse cuenta, el pelirrojo entrecerró lentamente sus ojos turquesa, y sus blancas mejillas adoptaron un suave color rojo.

_¿Qué? ¿Qué demonios pasa conmigo? ¿Por qué me comporto de esta manera? _Aquel cosquilleo en el estómago le abría la puerta a nuevas sensaciones en su interior, y de pronto, sus ojos se posaron en los de aquel pelinegro, reflejando una hermosa mirada que nunca nadie se había dado el lujo de ver. Excepto Sasori y... _¡Naruto!_. Fue cuando el rostro de aquel hermoso rubio volvía a apoderarse de su mente, recordándole a su frío corazón su única razón para seguir latiendo.

—Entiende que lo amo— dijo alejando con un empuje las manos de Lee de su rostro — ni tu ni nadie podrán cambiar lo que siento por él.

El pelinegro asintió sin más, con un reflejo de tristeza en sus ojos. Había fracasado nuevamente.

— Hay que terminar nuestro proyecto, si no Kurenai-sensei nos reprobará— cambió de tema el moreno tratando de ocultar el nudo que sentía en la garganta, casi impidiéndole respirar.

Lo había meditado ya varias noches, como quien dice, "conversándolo con la almohada". Trataba de encontrar la razón por la cual amaba tanto a Gaara sin siquiera conocerlo; y no encontraba respuesta alguna.

Había muchos que pretendían a aquel pelirrojo; sin embargo todo radicaba en el hecho de que poseía un perfecto cuerpo, o de la posición que ocupaba en su país, solo por mero interés; pero Lee no era de esos del montón, él enserio se había enamorado de Gaara desde la primera vez que lo vio _¿Amor a primera vista?_ Seguramente fue eso. Y cuando al fin encontró la supuesta razón, se juró plenamente que ese pelirrojo sería suyo... A como de lugar.

愛

Sasori acorraló a su novio contra la pared de su habitación, el pelirrojo había estado más de cuarenta y ocho horas sin sexo, y realmente su cuerpo le suplicaba probar el sabor de Deidara nuevamente.

Enserio le encantaba ver las mejillas del rubio colorearse cada vez que este lo miraba.

Le besó apasionadamente, su traviesa lengua buscaba la de Deidara con desesperación por compartir saliva y danzar entre sí.

El pelirrojo deslizó sus labios hasta llegar al cuello del rubio, chupándolo, lamiéndolo y dejando varias marcas rojas en su blanca piel. Sus manos se encontraban despojando al rubio de su playera lentamente, mientras su boca no se despegaba del cuello del otro. Bajó suavemente sus labios hasta llegar a uno de los pezones del rubio, el cual se dio el lujo de lamer, chupar y morder, dejándolo algo hinchado. Y el escuchar los sensuales gemidos que Deidara soltaba, logró excitar tanto al pelirrojo que no dudó en posar sus manos en el trasero del rubio, apretándolo un poco para poder sentir mejor las nalgas redondas que este tenía.

—Aghh, Sasori-danna...ahhg— mascullaba el rubio al sentir las manos de Sasori adentrarse bajo su pantalón. El pelirrojo acariciaba la blanca y suave piel del trasero de Deidara y prosiguió a meter suavemente su dedo índice entre las nalgas del rubio.

Recorrió su interior unos segundos, para luego sacar su dedo y llevarlo hasta su boca, lamiéndolo sensualmente y tragando la saliva que se le acumulaba por debajo de la lengua.

—Eres delicioso, mi Dei— le murmuró lamiéndole suavemente el lóbulo de la oreja. Ante esto, Deidara atrajo el rostro del pelirrojo hacia el suyo, mientras le volvía a besar.

—Eres un pervertido, Danna— Sasori no soportó más la tentación. Sin pensarlo más de una vez, empujó a Deidara haciéndolo caer boca abajo en la amplia cama de Naruto. Pronto, el pelirrojo se deshizo de sus pantalones y de su ropa interior, acto seguido de despojar al rubio de sus prendas también.

Sasori se relamió los labios posando sobre estos una sonrisa desquiciadamente lujuriosa.

Al ver la mano del pelirrojo frente a él, Deidara inmediatamente supo lo que tenía que hacer. Así que introdujo en su boca dos dedos de Sasori, dando suaves lamidas y dejando un cristalino hilo de saliva colgando de su boca al retirar la mano de su novio.

_Bien lubricados, así me gusta_. El ojimiel introdujo el primer dedo lubricado, dando pequeñas movidas circulares en el interior de Deidara para poder ensanchar un poco su estrecha entrada.

El rubio cerró sus ojos zafiros y agarró entre sus puños las blancas sabanas de la cama para poder reprimir los vergonzosos gemidos que emitía cada vez que Sasori exploraba su interior.

—Vamos mi Dei, sabes que me gusta escuchar tus sensuales y excitantes gemidos— lo provocó el pelirrojo y un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo del rubio hasta llegar a la punta de su sexo. Mas erecto no podía estar.

— ¿Qué? ¿No te gusta?, créeme que puedo hacerte gritar— amenazó el pelirrojo al escuchar los gemidos reprimidos de Deidara. Entonces prosiguió a introducir el segundo dedo, haciendo los mismos movimientos circulares.

Esta vez, el rubio no pudo reprimir el travieso gemido que abandonó sus labios.

—Eso es, así me gusta, así me excitas más, mi lindo Dei— dijo mientras retiraba sus dedos del interior de Deidara y tomaba entre sus manos su propio miembro, tan grueso, palpitando a mas no poder, que le suplicaba por quebrar un trasero tan "lindo" como el de aquel rubio.

— ¿Sasori-danna?— le llamó el ojiazul al notar la pausa que hizo el aludido, mirando su propio miembro erecto entre sus manos, con sus ojos miel tan concentrados en él y en el trasero de Deidara.

—Tus nalgas son tan hermosas, Deidara— dijo mientras paseaba un dedo por la redonda piel del rubio —lástima que tendré que separarlas para hacerte gritar.

El sentir la carne de Sasori atravesar su cuerpo, le provocó un dolor intenso, y su cuerpo no pudo reprimir la necesidad de desahogarse, soltando un grito electrizante desde lo más profundo de su garganta; dejando como evidencia el sudor, las mejillas sonrojadas y una que otra lagrimita.

—Ahggh, sí que eres delicioso, mi Dei— dijo el pelirrojo al momento en el que embestía al rubio en un feroz vaivén, tratando de introducir su miembro por completo.

—Aghh, mi Danna ahhhg— mascullaba el rubio cuando aquellos gritos de dolor se transformaban en gemidos llenos de pasión, deseo y lujuria.

—Te gusta ¿verdad?— preguntó el pelirrojo buscando poder llegar hasta el fondo de su rubio.

Deidara giró el rostro y posó con delicadeza su mano derecha en la mejilla de Sasori —Claro que me gusta— le susurró sensualmente para luego depositar en sus labios un ardiente beso.

—Eres un niño sucio, mi Dei— agregó el pelirrojo al terminar el beso.

—Pues ¿qué esperabas?— contestó Deidara —Recuerda que aprendí del mejor.

Ambos continuaron mientras aquella habitación se inundara de los excitantes gemidos del pelirrojo y el rubio. Raro que los demás jóvenes del dormitorio no los escucharan; claro, a menos que estuvieran en las mismas.

Pronto los gritos de ambos se combinaron en uno solo al llegar a su límite.

Mientras Deidara se curveaba casi por completo, Sasori se dejaba correr en el interior de su novio. Con la intensidad de una pistola de agua, el semen del pelirrojo recorría salvajemente el cuerpo del rubio, llevándolo a la cumbre de un éxtasis incomparable.

El chico de la Arena Roja dejo caer su cuerpo sudado y agotado en Deidara, acomodándose en la cama justo alado de su novio.

Ambos soltaron un casi infinito suspiro, mientras sus respiraciones regresaban al ritmo normal. Y se quedaron callados por unos segundos.

—No falta mucho para que llegue Naruto— interrumpió Sasori el silencio de la habitación —deberíamos limpiarnos y vestirnos.

—Ahh, ¿y donde esta él?— preguntó el rubio mientras se levantaba de la cama y buscaba su playera azul y sus jeans negros.

—Creo que esta con Gaara— respondió el pelirrojo mientras deslizaba sus manos entre las mangas de su camisa blanca — esta mañana Naruto me dijo que al fin Gaara tenía tiempo de verlo, y que iban a pasar la noche juntos en algún lugar fuera de la escuela.

— ¿En serio?— dijo Deidara algo confundido mientras cubría sus partes colocándose su bóxer color vino.

—Sí, ¿por?— Sasori volteó a ver a Deidara con una ceja arqueada en señal de curiosidad.

—No, por nada, bueno... Es que hace dos horas Lee me envió un mensaje diciendo que estaba con Gaara, y que volverían a eso de la media noche— Deidara se adentró a buscar tal mensaje y se lo mostró a Sasori.

—¿Sabes?, ese cejudo me da mala espina— el pelirrojo se empezaba a molestar, como evidencia de eso, el hecho de que frunció el ceño un poco, cosa que era muy rara viniendo de él.

—A mí también— añadió Deidara terminándose de vestir — se nota que quiere algo con Gaa-chan.

—No ha intentado tocarte a ti ¿cierto?— preguntó el pelirrojo abriendo como platos sus inexpresivos ojos miel y ejerciendo presión en los puños.

—No te preocupes, un— respondió el rubio sonrientemente, acercándose a su novio y depositando un dulce beso en sus labios —Sabes que yo te amo a ti.

_Lo sé, lo que me preocupa es Naruto._

Un tremendo golpe sacó al pelirrojo de su último pensamiento, ambos giraron la cabeza fijando sus miradas en aquel que había abierto con tanta furia la puerta de la habitación, provocando que esta golpeara contra la pared.

Se encontraron con unos cristalinos ojos zafiros que reflejaban una mirada desgarradora. De ellos brotaban agrias gotas salinas que ensuciaban aquel rostro color canela. Ciertamente Deidara y Sasori lograron sentir el dolor que la presencia de aquel rubio les infundía inconscientemente.

_Otra vez no, Naruto…_

/

/

Se encontraban los tres sentados en aquella amplia cama. El dueño de esta estaba en medio del rubio de cabellera larga y el pelirrojo de ojos miel.

El último le miraba con tristeza, mientras que con sus manos trataba de borrar todo rastro de lágrimas del rostro de Naruto.

—N.. No puedo creer que lo haya hecho de nuevo— masculló el rubio con una enorme dificultad para soltar las palabras de su seca garganta —Él me lo prometió.

Deidara y Sasori no sabían que hacer; el ver a su amigo en ese estado los dejaba en un "shock" tremendo.

El pelirrojo colocó su mano izquierda en la nuca de Naruto y lo atrajo hacia él, acomodando la cabeza del rubio en su pecho como señal de consolación. Naruto abandonaba las últimas lágrimas de sus ojos haciendo que mancharan la camisa blanca de Sasori.

—Naru-chan...— Deidara trató de reconfortarlo acariciando su corta melena amarilla.

—Él no vino— murmuraba el pobre rubio — otra vez.

—No te preocupes— dijo Sasori —Ven, vamos a hablar con él.

愛

—Tardamos más de dos semanas, pero al fin acabamos eh, Gaa-chan— Lee le sonreía al pelirrojo, quien simplemente asintió indiferente mientras aspiraba el último de sus cigarrillos" _Benson & Hedges"_

Por primera vez en dos semanas, Gaara se sentía relajado. Acababa de gastarse medio mes de su vida en ese estúpido proyecto, ese mugre informe lo había privado de aquel desahogo suyo que tanto necesitaba: Una bien merecida dosis de sexo. Claro, esa era la razón por la cual el pelirrojo se sentía tan relajado, pues después de tanta espera, al fin podía satisfacerse sexualmente; y lo mejor, con la única persona capaz de hacerlo sentir tan lleno de vida al momento de penetrarlo... Naruto.

_Mierda, ¡Naruto!_

Rápidamente se paró de la banca de madera. _Por Dios ¿Cómo demonios pude olvidarlo?_ Si bien ya le había otorgado varias decepciones al rubio, y sabía que su corazón no sería capaz de aguantar una más. No, por Dios que no.

—Gaara...— esa mano morena interrumpió su próxima huida hacia su rubio. Lee se puso de pie y dio paso hasta estar frente a Gaara.

—Tengo que ver a Naruto...— murmuró el pelirrojo al sentir el rostro del moreno tan cerca del suyo.

Lee colocó sus manos sobre los hombros de Gaara, obligándole a sentarse nuevamente en la banca de madera. El moreno volvió a tomar asiento alado de él, sin alejar la mirada de esos hermosos ojos aguamarina.

Le observó dulcemente, sin apartar sus manos de él. Dejarlo ir, sería lo último que Lee haría.

—Te dije que mereces algo mejor...—le susurró el moreno posando su mano derecha en la mejilla nívea del pelirrojo —algo que él no te puede dar.

Esa penetrante mirada oscura... Gaara podía ver claramente a través de ella. Veía una enorme y fresca burbuja de emociones contenidas en el interior de aquel pelinegro. Aquellas sensaciones... Dolor, angustia, deseo, cariño, amor; estaban dirigidas únicamente hacia él. Y del alguna manera, Gaara degustaba de esa sensación; algo que había estado buscando desde pequeño y que a duras penas había logrado curarse de aquel terrible dolor que le provocaba el no obtener aquel deseo. Algo que todos tenían menos él. El deseo de sentirse necesitado por alguien más.

Entrecerró sus ojos e inconscientemente recostó su mejilla en la mano de aquel que estaba frente a él.

—Lee...— el nombre abandonó involuntariamente los labios del pelirrojo en un suave suspiro.

—Eres tan bello, mi lindo Gaara—sus respiraciones compartían exageradamente el mismo aire, y esa imagen hermosa en todo el sentido de la palabra se apoderó de los ojos de Lee. Podrías tomarte años viéndola, y sin embargo nunca descubrirías el significado de esa mirada tan misteriosamente coloreada con ese tono azul turquesa.

Se inclinó... Y rozó sus labios con los del dueño de la ardiente cabellera roja.

*O*

Tragó saliva con fuerza, tratando de reprimir la furia que exigía a plenitud salir de su boca en un grito feroz. Los ojos miel, abiertos a más no poder, reflejando una mirada escéptica e impresionada. En ese momento le hubiera gustado correr hacia ellos y descargar aquella furia contenida dándoles su merecido, pero por Dios, ¿Cómo lo habrá tomado el rubio? Con dificultad y con temor a la expresión de su amigo, giro la mirada a la derecha, posando con sutileza y con cierta melancolía su mirada en aquel que se encontraba unos metros alado de él. Corrió hacia el joven y lo abrazó fuertemente.

Con un dolor recorriéndole las entrañas, escuchaba aquellos desgarradores sollozos que interrumpían constantemente el silencio de la noche.

—Naruto... En verdad siento esto—Sasori sintió los brazos de su amigo aferrarse a él con fuerza. El rubio se desahogaba en el hombro del primo de aquel que lo hería tanto, manchando con amargas gotas salinas la camisa blanca del pelirrojo.

Algo parecido al nombre de "Gaara" abandonó los labios resecos del rubio en un tenue escape de lágrimas de dolor.

Entre el ojo derecho de Sasori, una pequeña y maliciosa muestra de su propia melancolía se hizo presente derramándose sutilmente por su mejilla.

—Tienes que volver al cuarto Naruto, por favor— le pidió Sasori haciendo un poco más fuerte el abrazo —Yo estaré ahí en un momento.

—T- tu... ¿Me lo prometes?— su pregunta hundida entre sollozos. Sus hermosos ojos zafiro injustamente adquirían una tonalidad rojiza.

—Te lo prometo— le respondió el pelirrojo suavemente y con cierta sensación desgarradora al saber que lo que decía era una bien intencionada mentira, pero después de todo, una mentira.

Esperó hasta que viera desaparecida la figura de su amigo, quien impulsó sus temblorosas piernas en una tremenda carrera hasta llegar a su habitación, derramando lágrimas al viento.

En un acto de enojo y coraje, Sasori corrió hasta encontrarse justo atrás de quienes se encontraban sentados en aquella banca de madera, compartiendo indiscretamente un tierno beso.

Con la mirada inexpresiva que lo caracterizaba, Sasori caminó hasta estar frente a ellos.

—Gaara...— le llamó seca y fríamente.

Escuchó esos hilos de voz llamarle con tanta familiaridad y supo inmediatamente que estaba en problemas.

La turquesa se encontró con la miel.

—Sasori...— le dirigió una mirada escéptica y sorpresiva, aunque en el fondo sabía que su primo había sido testigo de ese beso pecador.

El Akasuna ignoró al pelinegro que aún sostenía la mano de Gaara y tomó del brazo a su primo, apartándolo de todo contacto con Lee.

Al desaparecer se su vista, el pelinegro sonrió de lado satisfactoriamente.

Lo llevó a aquel oscuro y solitario lugar, justo atrás de la caprichosa cafetería de la escuela. Ahí, donde el frío viento les erizaba la blanquecina piel, donde el eco de sus voces se perdía entre las hojas de los arboles meciéndose ligeramente. Ahí donde nadie les veía o escuchaba, Sasori se dispuso a encarar a Gaara.

— ¿Porque?— le preguntó el ojimiel con un ligero y sutil tono de curiosidad en sus palabras, mientras el cuestionado apartaba la mirada a la izquierda.

—Por favor...— Gaara sentía el sentimiento de culpa carcomerse cada centímetro de su cuerpo, devorando tanto su alma como sus entrañas —No le digas...

Sasori arqueó la ceja en una mirada burlona.

—No le diré nada...— le dijo cruzado de brazos. Suspiró — Sabes Gaara, me pregunto... ¿Cómo es que no pudiste sentir la presencia de aquel que desaparece en un mar de lágrimas por culpa tuya?

En ese momento, y ante esas palabras, Gaara sintió un insoportable dolor en el pecho, de la misma, o mayor intensidad que haber sido apuñalado directamente en el corazón.

Se quedó sin habla, y con un tremendo deseo de gritar; sin embrago, Sasori le seguía mirando inexpresivamente.

—Mi intención era que ustedes hablaran, y aclararan esto de una vez por todas...— sus ojos miel bajaron la mirada — Entonces... En parte yo también tuve la culpa por traerlo ante ti.

Las frescas ondas de aire inundaron el lugar, haciendo que las cabelleras rojas se mecieran al compás del viento.

Sasori se acercó lentamente a Gaara y tomó su rostro entre sus manos — Ya no voy a pedirte explicaciones Gaa-chan, eso no me corresponde a mí— le dijo atrayendo más el rostro del Sabaku hacia el suyo — Estoy seguro de que lo amas, y por eso te pido que aclares tu mente y hables con él... Por favor.

—D- ¿Dónde está él?— preguntó con el mismo agobiante dolor en el pecho.

— Está en nuestra habitación, le pedí que esperara por mí ahí.

—Gracias...

Gaara se acercó más y depositó un dulce beso en los labios de Sasori, como señal de agradecimiento.

—Te quiero Saso-chan— Lo dijo con palabras tan sencillas y secas, pero Sasori bien sabía que las decía con sinceridad, a pesar de su fría actitud. Gaara lo abrazó con fuerza.

—Yo también te quiero, Gaa-chan— le dijo con el mismo tono en sus palabras, respondiendo al abrazo y sonriendo de lado.

Contemplaron mutuamente sus rostros, sin quitar aquella expresión inexistente que se reflejaba en los ojos de ambos. Suavemente alejó su cuerpo del de Sasori y dio paso hacia su destino.

_Gaara por favor, escucha a tu corazón... No le digas adiós_. Sasori sonrió de lado con la esperanza de volverlos a ver juntos. Y obvio, si era necesario... El mismo se encargaría de Lee.

*O*

Los latidos de su corazón se aceleraban con cada paso que daba. Sus cabellos danzaban con cierta gracia al compás del viento, el cual daba choque en su rostro para desprender una solitaria gota salina de sus ojos aguamarina, estrellándose contra el frío y duro suelo que simplemente destrozaba todo sentimiento de dolor y culpabilidad que se escondía en aquella gotita cristalina.

_Tú... Tan indescriptiblemente tú, indescifrable y único, tu mi hermoso ángel amarillo. Me brindaste ese deseado consuelo de sentirme necesitado, querido, deseado y amado. Me obligaste a perderme inconscientemente en aquella hermosa mirada zafiro, más bella que cielo y mar azul, que reflejaba el sentimiento de alegría, bienestar y cariño de los que alguna vez carecí._

Demonios... ¿Cómo es que esto paso?

¿En qué momento deje de escuchar a mi corazón y actuar impulsivamente por lujuria y pasión?

Un beso, solo eso pudo ser capaz de desgarrar tu corazón y mi alma.

Lo siento tanto...

De alguna u otra forma, él tenía que remediarlo, dejar atrás todo sentimiento de superioridad e ignorancia que alguna vez mostró en su personalidad ¿Por qué? Porque ahora había encontrado una razón por la cual seguir viviendo, no solo como un reflejo del poder más en el mundo, si no como cualquier otra persona, con alguien a quien proteger, cuidar y amar.

Y él ignoró los alarmantes latidos de su corazón. Posó su mano sobre la manija de la puerta y desde lo más profundo de su ser, tomó el valor necesario para abrirla. _Perdóname Naruto…_


	5. And you say sorry like the angel, heaven

_Capítulo 5_

_**And you say sorry like the angel Heaven let me think was you.**_

— ¡Demonios!— sus ojos verdes abiertos como platos, con una expresión nunca antes vista en su rostro, levemente horrorizada. La rubia de cuatro coletas soltaba gruñidos de entre sus dientes, maldiciendo infinidad de veces.

—Tranquilízate, Temari— sugirió su hermano menor, posando su mano sobre el hombro de la chica. Pero, francamente, él no era nadie para intentar tranquilizarla cuando su propio cuerpo era el que estaba siendo recorrido por un paralizante escalofrío ante la presencia de "eso"

La cabeza del cadáver se encontraba envuelta en algún tipo de costal color café claro, aunque sucio y viejo, que le hacía adoptar un tono gris. La parte que le cubría los ojos estaba manchada de un putrefacto color carmesí. El rastro de sangre descendía hasta tocar la fría y desnuda piel de la joven, pasando por su cuello, manchando parte de sus hombros, y terminaba en sus pechos, donde empezaba un nuevo rastro.

—C- ¿Cómo rayos quieres que me tranquilice?— lo regaño la rubia, y él solo encogió los hombros en señal de debilidad. La verde mirada escarlata que lo penetraba desde los ojos de su hermana, era simplemente aterradora, aunque él sabía que también había un toque de preocupación en sus ojos — Dime, Kankuro ¿Sabes lo que esto significa?— le dijo en un tono más calmando, pero igual de serio y angustiado. Señaló hacia el estómago del cadáver, donde resaltaban finas cortadas en forma de letras coloreadas con un tono entre el carmín y el morado.

_"Adivinen quien sigue"_ rasgado en la carne de la chica burlonamente. Amenaza con voz y voto, que Temari no dejaría olvidada. Kankuro tragó saliva mientras su estómago se esforzaba mortalmente por no escupir los huevos revueltos del desayuno.

— ¡Temari-sama!, ¡Kankuro-sama!— su ex mentor llegó corriendo a toda velocidad, parecía como si estuviera más interesado en el chisme que preocupado por la seguridad de los Sabaku, pero aun así, no quitaba la mirada sería, dominante y fría que lo caracterizaba. Exhaló varias veces hasta que su corazón volvía al ritmo normal — ¿Que pasa aquí?

Los dos hermanos le miraron por un instante para luego devolver su atención al cadáver en descomposición que desprendía un fétido olor obligando a los presentes a cubrirse la nariz constantemente.

—Apareció esta mañana, justo enfrente de la mansión, Baki— las palabras de la rubia, casi libradas en un agobiante murmullo. Una sensación que nunca antes había pasado por sus sentidos. Algo que la obligaba a tambalearse sobre sus piernas y adoptar la vergonzosa "piel de gallina". Miedo.

Tanto ella, como su hermano, Yashamaru, la anciana Chiyo, y algunos curiosos miraron por un buen tiempo aquel pedazo de carne.

Su espalda desnuda se apoyaba justo a lado de la puerta de la caprichosa mansión de los Sabaku. Mostraba severos signos de violación. No había rastro de los pezones en los pechos de la chica, y del lugar donde deberían estar, iniciaba un hilo de sangre pútrida y mal oliente, que algunos insectos ya se habían dado el "lujo" de probar. Marcas y moretones (posiblemente el resultado de unos severos latigazos) le habían cubierto la antes blanca piel en un color morado, predominando en la zona de sus pechos y piernas. Estas últimas se encontraban separadas dejando ver, casi burlonamente, la vagina destrozada y sangrante de la chica, de esta se asomaba un enorme pedazo de vidrio (probablemente de botella) aún clavado en su carne. No quedaba rastro alguno de los labios vaginales, pues habían sido reemplazados por una cortada que tal vez llegaba hasta su recto. Y una peculiaridad inusual en su cuello era técnicamente la "firma" del culpable... pues ¿Que otro tipo de demente desquiciado se tomaría el tiempo dejar marcado el rastro de una serpiente en el cuello de un cadáver?

— ¡Ese monstruo planea matar a todas las personas cercanas a Gaara!— gritó Temari con desesperación, pues no era necesario despojar al cuerpo del costal en la cabeza para saber de quien se trataba —Solo para llegar hasta él.

—Me pregunto... ¿Quién podrá ser el siguiente?— Kankuro se llevó una mano a la cabeza sin apartar la mirada del cuerpo inmóvil de la joven mártir.

Sí, Orochimaru, el jefe de la mafia que se atrevía a atacar a la nación de Suna, no descansaría hasta tener al futuro Kazekage en su poder. Era evidente que destruiría a todo aquel que significara algo para el pelirrojo, y Temari tenía en cuenta eso, sabía que destino le esperaría a su hermano menor si regresaba para luchar y tal vez arreglar las cosas; por eso no le permitiría volver... Ni a él ni a Sasori.

Pero tampoco podía dejar que esa vil serpiente asesinara a todo aquel que había establecido un vínculo con Gaara, todo aquel que había logrado que el más pequeño de los Sabaku se preocupara por él.

— ¡NO!— su garganta soltó ese grito feroz lleno de desesperación y preocupación, no solo por su hermano, sino también por aquel joven.

—T-¿Temari?— le llamó su hermano. Los ojos de la rubia temblorosamente se entrecerraron mientras el castaño le miraba con la duda reflejada en sus pupilas color nuez.

Temari casi quería llorar. Echó un vistazo al panorama que la rodeaba, al cadáver, a su hermano, a Yashamaru, a Baki, a la anciana Chiyo y a su marido, que recién llegaba en su convertible rojo. Devolvió la mirada hacia Kankuro con una preocupación que le provocaba un extraño mareo. El constante miedo que carcomía cruelmente sus entrañas. Muy raro en la siempre fuerte y dura Sabaku No Temari.

—T- Tenemos que decirle a Gaara, y rápido— sus palabras pausadas y su mirada perdida lograban preocupar lo suficiente a Kankuro para tomarla en serio.

Gaara tenía que confrontar el hecho de que Orochimaru haría todo para destruirle, cosa que eventualmente lograría arrebatándole al pelirrojo lo que más le importaba... pero, después de todo, él era el futuro Quinto Kazekage de Sunagakure, y seguramente no dejaría que esa serpiente blanquecina lograra su objetivo. El Sabaku tenía que encontrar una solución.

Oh, pero ahora Gaara tenía cosas más importantes por las cuales luchar.

愛

Y las cristalinas gotas saladas seguían manchando las sabanas. Se acurrucó lo más que pudo en su cama, escondiéndose bajo las cobijas y dándole la espalda a la puerta de la habitación.

Cada vez que se llevaba una mano a la cara para limpiar su rostro canela de las amargas lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos zafiro, el cruel recuerdo y la imagen del pelirrojo desgarrándole el corazón de la peor forma posible, aparecía nuevamente en su subconsciente obligándolo a derramarse en llanto otra vez.

Sus sollozos y la amargura de sus gemidos de dolor destrozaban la tranquilidad de la habitación, combinados con los constantes choques de millones de gotas de agua contra el suelo, en una lluvia casi interminable.

Oh, pero eso no era lo único que se lograba escuchar, pues Naruto logró distinguir el sonido de la puerta abriéndose lentamente, dejando que los rayos de luz artificial procedentes de las lámparas del pasillo dejaran iluminar una parte del cuarto en penumbra.

—S- ¿Saso...

Abrió completamente sus ojos hinchados, que resaltaban un tono más rojizo que azul, pues ese evidentemente no era el aroma del pelirrojo de ojos miel... Era diferente.

Una enloquecedora esencia agridulce que le provocaba un choque electrizante en cada uno de sus cinco sentidos y, que simplemente, era casi imposible de resistir.

Alguna vez, ese aroma despertaba sus emociones a flor de piel, haciéndolo ceder ante los impulsos inconscientes de su cuerpo de ser poseído por el mero dueño de esa fragancia.

Sí, alguna vez... Pero **esta** vez era diferente.

A pesar de aquel aroma que ya había sido percibido por la agudeza de su nariz, el rubio reprimió la necesidad de girarse para encontrarse con el rostro de él. Pareciera como si una fuerza interna le estuviera presionando el corazón sin piedad; era la peor sensación que Naruto hubiera sentido.

Se aferró con fuerza a las sabanas y cerró sus zafiros ejerciendo presión en los párpados.

Aquel que había entrado, cerró la puerta, dejando que el cuarto se inundara en una tenue obscuridad nuevamente. Caminó con delicadeza hasta estar frente a la figura masculina que se encontraba aferrada a las sabanas de su cama, liberando unos suaves y casi silenciosos gemidos reprimidos duramente que, apenas y pudieron ser percibidos por los oídos de Gaara.

No había ninguna clase de sufrimiento comparada con lo que sentía al ver a la persona que más amaba sufrir de esa manera... Por algo que el mismo pelirrojo había provocado. ¿Era eso? ¿Acaso ese era el precio a pagar por sus pecados? Si es así, seguramente se lo merecía.

Tomó asiento junto al rubio.

Una traviesa y solitaria gota salina se asomó desde sus ojos turquesa mientras miraba a su "novio" temblar constantemente tratando de evitar la presencia de él. Gaara colocó su mano derecha sobre los alborotados mechones amarillos que se asomaban de entre las sabanas.

Los latidos del corazón de Naruto aumentaron a un ritmo alarmante, y sus mejillas adoptaron un vergonzoso color rosa pastel. Entrecerró los ojos al sentir la blanca tela deslizarse sobre su piel bronceada, dejando al descubierto su perfecto torso desnudo y tibio.

—G... Gaara...— soltó un suave murmullo con el nombre del pelirrojo como título. Sentía esa mano de porcelana acariciar suavemente su piel, como sobándolo que cualquier herida externa que pudiera hacerse presente en su cuerpo. Ese contacto le hacía falta, y como siempre se estremeció degustando de las caricias del otro, pero... Ese maldito recuerdo se apoderó nuevamente de su cabeza. ¿Por qué permitía que Gaara le tocara como si nada? Después de todo el dolor que le provocó... Lo correcto sería sacar al pelirrojo a patadas del cuarto y, esa idea le pasó por el cerebro en un instante, pues Naruto Uzumaki no era juguete de nadie y aunque lo amara con corazón y alma, no podía permitir que Gaara se aprovechara de sus sentimientos. No iba a aceptar ser "el plato de segunda mesa" Definitivamente no.

—Vete...— murmuró Naruto lo suficientemente fuerte para que el otro le escuchara. Lo cierto era que él no estaba seguro de lo que quería, pues amaba al pelirrojo, y quería formar parte de la vida de él... Por siempre; pero Gaara lo había lastimado, le había dejado una herida en el corazón que no sana de la noche a la mañana... Y por ironía, nadie sabía más de heridas en el corazón que el mismísimo Sabaku No Gaara.

El pelirrojo frunció el ceño, haciendo caso nulo a las palabras del rubio e inclinándose a acariciar con sus labios rosados el perfecto cuello de Naruto. Ante esto, desde lo más adentro de su ser, un profundo gemido se liberó de la boca del ojiazul.

—Gaara, por favor— pidió estremeciéndose abruptamente al sentir las respiraciones del pelirrojo chocar contra su cuello de manera tan placentera — d- déjame solo...

En menos de un segundo, Gaara se encimó sobre él, acomodando el cuerpo de Naruto entre sus piernas, y provocando que el rubio volteara a verle fijamente a los ojos. Sus rostros se encontraban a escasos centímetros, y el aroma de Gaara actuaba como una droga alucinante en los sentidos de Naruto. El pelirrojo le prestó una mirada aguamarina a esos ojos zafiro, que habían sido abandonados por aquel tono azul metálico que les brindaba una apariencia más alegre; esencia iluminadora que fue reemplazada por un tono agriamente rojizo, que obligaba al rubio a entrecerrar los ojos a causa del cansancio y la pesadez que sentía al haber quedado con los ojos hinchados.

El pelirrojo no soportó más la desesperación que parecía adueñarse de él con cada segundo que pasaba. Se dejó caer sobre el cuerpo de Naruto, y comenzó a acariciar con sus labios el cuello del Uzumaki tiernamente, esforzándose por hacerlo lo más suave posible, como si fuera un bebé de quien se trataba. Mientras tanto, sus manos viajaban por el cuerpo cálido del dueño de los mechones amarillos.

—Aghh— un gemido involuntario abandonó nuevamente los labios de Naruto, provocando que su rostro adoptara el color de un tomatito. Por Dios, él necesitaba tanto ese contacto, esas caricias, esos labios... Y libraba una constante batalla en su interior tratando de decidirse entre librarse de los placeres que le brindaba el pelirrojo, o simplemente ceder a ellos como siempre lo hacía... Pero... Eso estaba mal, y aunque tuviera que reprimir los deseos de su cuerpo, tenía que alejarse de eso que le obligaba a librar gemidos de placer. Sobre todo, tenía que hacer un enorme esfuerzo por ignorar el bulto que se hacía presente entre sus piernas.

—Gaara, ¿P- Por qué haces esto?— el pelirrojo retiró su boca de la piel canela y le dedicó una mirada un tanto dudosa. Posó su mano sobre la tibia mejilla del rubio y la acarició delicadamente.

— ¿Por qué?— inquirió Gaara acercándose extremadamente al rostro de Naruto y depositando un apasionado y a la vez tierno beso en su boca. La lengua juguetona del pelirrojo se esforzaba por animar a la del rubio a intercambiar salivas y sabores, pero no obtenía respuesta alguna. Sin embargo, a pesar de su nula reacción, Naruto no parecía querer apartarse de los labios de Gaara, aunque no pudiera resistir el dolor que le apretaba brutalmente el pecho. Así que, con un esfuerzo sumamente decidido, giró la cabeza, apartándose así, de su contacto con el pelirrojo.

Este le miró furiosamente, de manera que sus ojos turquesa parecían adoptar un leve color rojo.

— ¡PORQUE TE AMO!— Ciertamente, Naruto nunca había visto esa mirada esos ojos aguamarina, y mucho menos le había escuchado gritar con tanta intensidad. Esa era una nueva e increíble faceta del misterioso Sabaku No Gaara; algo que Naruto nunca había visto en los ojos y las palabras de cualquier otra persona. Y de alguna manera, al rubio le gustaba eso, es más, le encantaba... Pero también le provocaba un extraño temor.

_"Porque te amo"_ No le era fácil creer en aquellas palabras. Algo que quería creer... Pero que simplemente no podía. Ya no podía.

—Mentiroso— murmuró vagamente el rubio, dirigiendo su mirada azul a la ventana que se encontraba a su izquierda. Algo en aquellas gotas de lluvia que chocaban contra el eje de la ventana y se dividían en gotitas más chiquitas le provocaban a los ojos de Naruto la necesidad de desprender más de sus propias gotas salinas.

— ¿Qué?— Gaara abrió sus ojos a más no poder. ¿Qué? ¿Qué es lo que Naruto había dicho?

—¡MENTIROSO!— gritó apartándolo de un brusco movimiento, haciendo que el pelirrojo cayera a su lado izquierdo. Naruto levantó su cabeza de la cama, sentándose sobre esta y apoyando sus manos sobre las sabanas. Bajó su rostro mientras nuevas y amargas lágrimas se apoderaban de sus ojos —Tu... Eres un maldito mentiroso, ¿C- Como demonios puedes venir y decirme que me amas?... Cuando hace un momento te besuqueabas con ese idiota.

Gaara no podía creer la forma en la que el rubio se expresaba. Su tono de voz, sus palabras, las amargas emociones que libraba al decirlas, la pesadez que sintió en su corazón al confrontarle de esa manera, gritándole. Y Gaara comprendió de inmediato, que su hermoso ojiazul estaba total y fríamente destrozado.

—Lo siento...— se disculpó el pelirrojo con la mera culpa inundando su alma nuevamente. Llevó una mano hacía el mentón del rubio y atrajo su rostro hacia él, para luego besar el lóbulo de su oreja y susurrarle — Lo siento.

Naruto se estremeció ante tal contacto. Una parte de su cuerpo quería responder a las caricias, pero entonces la vocecita que bien podría denominarse como su conciencia, le repetía _"No, no está bien, déjalo ir"_ Y en menos de un segundo se apartó rápidamente del agarre del pelirrojo, cayendo recargado por debajo de la ventana.

—¡DEJA DE MENTIR DE UNA VEZ, GAARA!— gritó con las gotas salinas desprendiéndose de su rostro —N... No me digas que lo sientes cuando no es así.

Gaara frunció el ceño, enojado.

—Y tú... ¿Quién te crees que eres para decirme que no te amo? Ni siquiera sabes cómo me siento... ¿Por qué dudas que enserio lo siento?— pausó por un momento bajando la mirada — Sabes que te amo, que daría todo por pasar el mayor tiempo posible conti~

— ¡Por Dios, Gaara, ya para de mentir! Tú... Tú solo piensas en el idiota de Lee... Tú ya no me tomas importancia ¡Las cosas no siempre se arreglan con flores y chocolates! ¡Entiéndelo, Gaara!

— ¿Lee? ¿Es una broma? ¿En serio crees que estoy enamorado de él?

—Dime que no.

—Vaya, enserio eres un tonto, Naruto. Dime ¿Cómo podría enamorarme de él? Si yo te tengo a ti.

—... Me tenías...

—¿Qué?

Naruto bajó la mirada con el brillo de sus zafiros totalmente apagados.

Gaara no quería creerlo, pero sabía perfectamente a lo que el rubio se refería. De pronto, sintió como si algo se rompiera dentro de él; ese algo que le permitía vivir, eso que le daba fuerzas a su corazón para seguir latiendo. Su razón de latir. Y su razón lo estaba abandonando, su corazón se quedaba vacío nuevamente.

Y se quedó congelado, pausado, inmovilizado, inerte por segundos que parecían ser años, sus pupilas aguamarina hundidas en lo profundo de sus párpados oscuros.

No se percató de sus movimientos, pero en ese instante se encontraba ya frente al rubio; este a su vez sorprendido ligeramente y con la mirada azul tímidamente alzada.

—Naruto...— masculló y sintió una sensación amarga desgarrarle la garganta. Lo abrazó repentinamente, sus manos blanquecinas aferrándose a limites mortales al cuerpo del rubio — ¿E- Enserio piensas dejarme, Naruto? ¿Enserio lo harás?— habló haciendo un esfuerzo inhumano para sonar lo más tranquilo, y hasta sarcástico posible.

Pero no hubo respuesta por parte de Naruto. Solo soltar un "sí" se le hacía mortalmente imposible... ¿Por qué? Porque simplemente no quería abandonar a Gaara, porque ya no se imaginaba la vida sin él... Porque lo amaba.

Acomodó su cabeza en el tibio pecho de Gaara, percibiendo el dolor y la desesperación que recorría las entrañas del pelirrojo, y que, ilusoriamente se escapaban de su cuerpo en forma de sollozos y lágrimas limitadas y controladas. También sintió aquellas manos nívea que se enredaban fuertemente en sus hebras amarillas, encajando más su cabeza al pecho de Gaara. Y vaya, en ese momento Naruto Uzumaki deseaba ser borrado de la faz de la tierra.

—Yo... Ya te dije que lo siento...— el pelirrojo masculló a lo alto mientras sus ojos turquesa se derramaban salvajemente —Te necesito junto a mí— apretó más el cuerpo de Naruto contra al de él —Te amo... ¿Es que acaso no comprendes, idiota?

_"And you say sorry like the angel  
Heaven let me think was you  
But I'm afraid"_

__  
¿Y ahora? ¿Que debía hacer? ¿Que debía responder? ¿Acaso debía creer en las palabras de Gaara? Lloró desenfrenadamente, y sintió el impulso de corresponder al abrazo del pelirrojo. Enrolló sus manos en el torso del Sabaku No mientras la última lágrima descendió por su mentón.

Y lo peor era que lo amaba, que quería sentir sus caricias y que él le hiciera el amor como si fueran uno mismo, como la primera vez.

Oh, pero su orgullo... Su maldito orgullo era tan grande.

— S- Se acabó, Gaara— confesó agria y forzadamente al momento que cerró con fuerza sus orbes zafiros.

Así, el corazón del futuro Kage produjo su "último" latido. Entonces pareciera como si todo él dejara de funcionar y se convirtiera en un viejo e insignificante costal de carne y huesos.

—Lo siento mucho— añadió Naruto con agonía en sus palabras. Y enserio lo sentía, quería retractarse por lo dicho anteriormente, quería poder volver al pasado y evitar que las cosas terminaran de ese modo. Si tan solo hubiera evitado que... _Maldito Lee_…

—Naruto...— dijo Gaara mientras se separaba de su rubio y buscaba esos ojos azules que se escondían tras los mechones amarillos.

—Vete, por favor— pidió Naruto secamente. Una nueva lágrima recorrió su mejilla hasta desprenderse de él. Bajó la mirada y se quedó estático.

Y por primera vez en tanto tiempo se sentía tan vacío, sin Gaara todo sería tan... Tan... Tan rutinario, tan aburrido, tan tedioso y tan irritable. Ya no habría nadie quien le hiciera sonreír sinceramente, nadie quien despertara ese brillo tan hermoso y peculiar en sus ojos, nadie que le hiciera el amor con tanta furia y pasión... _¡Nadie!_

Alzó la mirada y Gaara ya había abandonado la habitación, dejándolo solo, quebrado y con la culpa de no haber aceptado la disculpa del pelirrojo.

_"I'm holding on your rope  
Got me ten feet off the ground  
And I'm hearing what you say  
But I just can't make a sound_

You tell me that you need me  
Then you go and cut me down, but wait  
You tell me that you're sorry  
Didn't think I'd turn around and say

That it's too late to apologize, it's too late"

愛

Ese vacío en su corazón parecía haberle arrebatado el alma. Su cabello, que alguna vez deslumbraba más que los rayos del sol, parecía no tocado el agua por años; sus ojos estaban librados de cualquier tonalidad brillante y/o alegre, y además, mostraban una mirada perdida y hundida en los confines de sus pensamientos; y su piel... Oh su hermosa piel tostada y bien bronceada quedaba cubierta con un tono pálido que borraba los vestigios de la sonrisa que alguna vez adornó su rostro.

La puerta se abrió, permitiendo pequeños rayos de luz acabaran con la penumbra de la habitación; sin embargo, Naruto ni siquiera lo notó.

—Te va a hacer daño estar todo el día en la cama ¿sabes?— una voz bastante familiar lo trajo de vuelta al mundo "real"

El lazo que compartía con Sasori se había fortalecido notablemente, y ahora ese pelirrojo era casi como su hermano... No, más bien como su madre. Pues sí, desde que el ojimiel se enteró de lo sucedido con Gaara, él mismo se había hecho cargo de mantener al rubio en un estado "decente", y eso implicaba toodos los cuidados personales.

—Levanta tu brazo— ordenó Sasori mientras tallaba suavemente la hasta entonces sucia piel de Naruto. El rubio obedeció de inmediato. Sinceramente, se sentía agradecido con ese pelirrojo, sus cuidados eran como los de una madre, y aunque a Naruto le avergonzara ser tratado como niño pequeño, no podía negar que ser bañado por Sasori era muy... Relajante.

Al joven marionetista no se le dificultó notar el vacío en los orbes sin brillo. Enjuagaba cuidadosamente el cuerpo de su amigo, mientras este sumergía medio rostro en el agua caliente de la bañera. _¿Qué ha pasado contigo, Naruto?_ Pensó el pelirrojo. ¿Qué serie de eventos habían provocado que ese chico perdiera las ganas de vivir?... ¿Qué había pasado aquella noche?

Entonces recordó.

_No era precisamente su día de suerte, pues la lluvia había dejado su cuerpo empapado por completo. De sus mechones rojizos se desprendían con cierta gracia las gotas de lluvia que anteriormente aterrizaron a su cabeza._

Por fin llegó al edificio de su habitación.

Adentro todo caía en un silencio intenso. Caminaba solo por los pasillos levemente alumbrados por las lámparas del techo, haciendo un eco sonoro en el lugar con cada paso que daba.

A su parecer, ya había esperado bastante tiempo, claro que aprovechó el tiempo libre para divertirse con Deidara, y quizá las cosas entre los otros dos ya se habían arreglado, y teniendo esa posibilidad en cuenta, ahora podía volver a su habitación sin ningún problema, así que siguió su camino.

Por alguna razón, sus ojos miel se encontraban cerrados mientras él seguía caminando. Su expresión, tranquila como siempre. Mostraba una diminuta sonrisa torcida que le brindaba una esencia despreocupada. Quizá un impulso de sus subconsciente o una simple coincidencia, pero de pronto alzó la mirada acaramelada. Notó que se encontraba a solo unos pasos de su habitación... ¡Bien! ¡Ya había llegado! Ahh, pero había algo más... Y pronto se percató del joven que caminaba hacia su dirección.

La mirada del chico yacía pegada al suelo, y a cada paso que daba, lograba infundir a la atmósfera un aura incomoda, melancólica, triste y perturbante. Tal vez podría ser una exageración, pero no era de más mencionar que ese chico parecía... Un fantasma... Y por un momento esa infantil idea se cruzó por la mente del Akasuna No.

Ahh, pero al esforzar sus ojos miel y verle más de cerca, se dio cuenta de que ese chico no era una aparición, ni siquiera un extraño... Pues era su sangre la que tenía enfrente... Era Gaara.

Y el pelirrojo cruzó con Sasori sin siquiera dirigirle la mirada. Eso dejó desconcertado al ojimiel y, en un movimiento algo brusco, se giró para tomar con su mano izquierda el brazo derecho de Gaara, encontrándose así, sus miradas fijamente.

— ¿Y a ti que rayos te pasa?— lo confrontó Sasori en un tono de preocupación.

Ahora, hasta sus pensamientos se quedaron callados y su mente cayó en un estado de confusión total. Y es que hacía tanto tiempo desde la última vez que sus ojos miel presenciaron esa mirada tan "única" y "monstruosa" en esos ojos aguamarina.

Sasori sintió un extraño escalofrío recorrer cada centímetro de su cuerpo.

Decidió que lo mejor sería soltar a Gaara y dejar que siguiera su camino.

¿Y ahora qué había pasado? ¿No se suponía que todo volvería a la normalidad? ¿No debería haber ya un Gaara y un Naruto juntos?

Y entonces la intriga lo dominó por completo.

Ahora no le quedaba más opción que entrar al cuarto y ver como se encontraba Naruto.

*O*

__  
—Ya no puedo seguir así ¿verdad?— la leve voz del rubio sacó al pelirrojo de sus pensamientos. Sasori le dedicó una mirada tranquila, afirmando lo dicho anteriormente por Naruto.

—Ya no puedo seguir así— continuó el ojiazul mientras se sumergía en el agua tibia de la bañera —pero me duele...

Y le dolía más que cualquier otra cosa que haya experimentado. Saber que las manos de Gaara no volverían a recorrer su cuerpo; saber que no volverían a estar uno dentro del otro en un eufórico y apasionante vaivén; y que ya no miraría las mejillas de Gaara adoptar ese precioso color rojizo cada vez que el pelirrojo terminaba de saborear su carne. Sobre todo que nunca volverá a probar sus rosados labios mientras, este entre pausas, le dedicaba un _"Te Amo"_

— ¿Y crees que a él no le duele?— preguntó Sasori.

Naruto se sobresaltó de la bañera y volteó a ver al pelirrojo sorpresivamente.

— ¡¿Ahh?! Saso-chan, dime, acaso él~

—No lo sé, no he hablado con él desde entonces.

El rubio volvió a sumergirse en el agua ahora fría, decepcionado, echada a perder su última esperanza.

—Oye, tienes que despejarte de todo esto— dijo el pelirrojo —Mira, Deidara tiene dos boletos para el próximo concierto de Linkin Park y, yo no lo voy a acompañar; tengo cosas que hacer... ¿Qué te parece si vas con él?

Por ahora, despejarse de todo era lo mejor que Naruto podía hacer, y ¿Qué mejor que un concierto de Linkin Park? Eso seguramente le haría olvidarse del dolor y la tristeza por un rato... Pero a Gaara nadie se lo podía sacar de la mente.

_°° Y te necesito como un corazón necesita sus latidos °°_


End file.
